


No Vito

by Madkyra



Series: No No Vito [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregivers, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Kraglin, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little Peter, Little Space, M/M, Major Original Character(s), No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Original Character(s), Papa Yondu, Spanking, little vito, mama Kraglin, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madkyra/pseuds/Madkyra
Summary: Sequel to No No Vito.About two months ago, Yondu Udonta thought the way to fix his son, Vito's, stubborn, childish attitude was to treat him like a little boy. To his surprise, it revealed a side of his son he never knew existed, a little space side. After an event that caused the little to lose his memories happened, they're all finally back on track and returning to a normal life. Or so he, Vito, and his boyfriend Kraglin hope.(Contains OC, possible OOC moments. I would not recommend reading this unless you have read No No Vito because some events and characters that will happen in this book relate to things that happened in the previous book. Just like the other, this story is NONSEXUAL and completely domestic fluff.)
Relationships: Aleta Ogord/Stakar Ogord, Gamora/Peter Quill, Kraglin Obfonteri & Original Character(s), Kraglin Obfonteri & Peter Quill, Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta, Peter Quill & Original Male Character(s), Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta, Yondu Udonta & Original Character(s)
Series: No No Vito [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912066
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. No. (1)

An alarm blared waking Vito who was snuggled between his mama and papa. Grumpily, he rubbed his eyes as Kraglin sat up stretching, popping his long, lanky bones. Yondu sat up too, scratching his beard tiredly with a yawn. It had been three weeks and Vito was still readjusting to life, I mean, he remembered most things now, though some parts were left blurry and fuzzy and he couldn't fully grasp how he apparently lost his memories in the first place, but little space or not, he couldn't deny, it was rather nice to wake up comfortable between his parents where they could keep him safe.  
"Well, look at that! Another dry diaper," Kraglin cooed gently, making Vito grunt softly. Something else that hadn't changed, his parents were still insistent to treat him little which he wouldn't mind..... if he was little at the moment, but he wasn't. While he, as mentioned, couldn't fully seem to understand how he lost his memories, and his mama and papa were tight lipped about it, he did get that it was because of little space. It had to have been. He wouldn't had really gone off himself while in big space, right?  
"Maybe we can bump ya up to pull ups come the next few days, boy," Yondu added as he got out of bed, now scratching his leg below his butt as he went to get his pants and an over shirt for the day's duties.  
Vito grunted softly again as he sat up, finally moving his hands, "Or," he started sulkily, "ya know, you could let me wear underwear, like everyone else."  
Kraglin sent Yondu the same nervous look he had the past two weeks. The first week, they both brushed it off. Vito was still physically 13-years-old, and after something like that, they supposed he'd want to be a little big, given he had been treated as the three year old he thought like while his memories were gone, on the other hand, though, little space would melt the stress of it all away from him. Now, though, it was concerning. Vito was never out of little space for so long, not since they learned about it at least and if he was, something usually slipped him right back quickly. Not this time though. Regardless, Yondu gave his first mate the same response he always did to that look, lightly brushing it off to try and tell him it was all ok.  
"Now, son, you know we can't do that. Yer big now, sure, but what happens when big ol' scary Taserface or Brahl comes over and spooks ya? You'll get scared and wet right through whatever tidy whities ya got on and then go into a lil crying fit and we don't need any of that, so, I'm sorry to say, but you're keeping the diaper on," Yondu stated, in some odd combination of firm and light as he fished out a dark plum over shirt and starting to slip it on. Vito groaned softly but offered no argument, on that matter, looking up exasperatedly as Kraglin went to the bottom set of drawers to get Vito and outfit for the day too.  
"Can I at least wear regular clothes or do my work?"  
"Punishment~" Yondu sang as he zipped up his pants and headed for his coat. The punishment was technically over by now, it was just an easier excuse to give knowing there wouldn't be any protests, or at least there usually wouldn't be.  
"Papa, come on! I've been under that punishment for literally over a month now. H*ll, we're bordering a quarter into two months! At least let me sweep!"  
"Tsk, tsk," Yondu tutted, shaking his head, "that ain't the kind of things a little one should say," Vito groaned a little having caught on that that was Yondu's way of dismissing his arguments, he'd been doing so the past three weeks.  
Anytime Vito tried it, Yondu had something patronizing to say up his sleeve. Kraglin smiled sheepishly heading back over to Vito with a sweater with soft spikes up the sleeves. The sleeves themselves were red while the torso portion was yellow. He also had a soft pair of dark jeggings and striped socks as well as the red pair of converse which were the main tyable he wore now. Seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere with Yondu, he tried Kraglin, flashing puppy eyes.  
"Mama, pleeeeease?" for now, Vito was stuck with calling him mama since he winced anytime daddy was used, it reminded him of Vito's lost memories, not that he minded too much, "I just wanna help contribute to the ship too."  
Kraglin sighed softly as he helped Vito change into the sweater, figuring there was no fuss like there was most mornings to further sway him but the first mate shook his head gently, "No Vito. You know that the medic said to not put too much on you. Besides, you have a fun day ahead of you. Now, lay back for me," with the fourth groan that morning, he did so, allowing Kraglin to put the bottoms on over the diaper.


	2. No. No (2)

At the breakfast table, things still were pretty standard. Oblo, Horuz, and Tullk sat with him, Yondu, and Kraglin.   
Taserface, Gef, Scrote, Brahl, Half-Nut, and Wretch sat at the table beyond them. Narblik and Gibbs sat with their usual buddies, it was like nothing changed, the same set up since he first came on the Elector. At least, since his little space was discovered seeing as he was still up on Yondu's lap, though he had been graced with the privilege to feed himself the meal, still, a cold bottle of milk sat nearby, waiting to be drunk out of. He'd save that for last though. When he was leaving the mess hall and would be less likely to face any mocking comments.  
"That's a cute shirt, Vito," Oblo commented, another downside to all this. Everyone assumed he was in little space because of how he looked, he knew Oblo's was innocent though, so, he flashed a shy smile.   
"Thank you..."   
"Did your mommy pick it out for ya?" Horuz asked with a snort, Vito narrowed his eyes and huffed shaking his head, ducking his head slightly as he scooped up another bite of breakfast.   
"No. Jack*ss. My mommy isn't here," Vito, for a little, was very stern and strict on the names he gave each of his caregivers. Kraglin was mama, for reasons already mentioned. Yondu was papa. Bonnie was mommy. Yondu usually would've swatted his upper back for using "naughty words" in front of people but given the circumstances, ones he had caught onto when he called himself "daddy" one time, more to see what the boy's reaction would be, he instead just mumbled.   
"One more dirty word and yer nose will be touching the corner. Understand me, little boy?"   
"Yes papa," he grumbled, taking another bite of his breakfast. Horuz merely snickered as Vito gave him a hateful look.   
"Good boy," he hummed, "now, Krags and I got some work to do, so, Vito, would you prefer Oblo or Horuz watch you?"   
"Oblo!" Vito quickly answered, knowing if he spent time near Horuz it'd be endless mocking, though the second in command snickered more, rolling his eyes.   
"Course he'd wanna be babied."   
That made Vito narrow his eyes slightly before huffing a little, "You know what? Fine, f*cker. I'll go with you," he hissed not even noticing his language until Yondu spoke up again.   
"After you spend 10 minutes in the corner."   
Vito about pleaded that it was a mistake and that it shouldn't count, but Horuz had to open his big, fat mouth and make it worse, "Aw, now, sir, let the boy eat. He can serve time out with me when we get to where I gotta go," Vito groaned again for the morning.   
He was at least pleased to see Horuz was working on sorting things on the lower decks, such as making sure the food was still good and such. After an event where the entire crew got sick because of eating rotten food, this being shortly after Yondu was exiled, he checked the food every few months.   
"Time starts now. No talking, no fidgeting, no turning around," Horuz listed off as Vito walked towards the corner, Horuz took his place in a chair in front of one of the many crates.   
"That's not fair," the boy grumbled.   
"My rules, twerp. Should've just stuck to your choice, bet Oblo would've letcha slide out of punishment," Vito rolled his eyes though he knew he probably would have. It was silent before Horuz finally spoke up, about 5 minutes into the timeout.  
"I'll letcha talk if you're spoken to..... why did you change your mind anyways, kid?"   
Vito huffed softly, "I'm tired of being treated like a baby."   
This made the second in command arch a brow, "Why? I thought littles like you enjoyed that sh*t."   
"When I am little, yeah, but I'm not. I haven't been, and I don't plan to be."   
Now Horuz turned around in his seat, facing Vito, "Don't plan to be? What's that supposed to mean, runt? Why not? Thought you liked that."   
"I do!" Vito assured quickly, almost frantically, he did, he still did, feeling safe and cared for and loved, it worked wonders for him, he sighed softly, "But.... there's no point in me doing it if it's gonna get me in trouble, I mean, I lost my memory because of it," it went eerily silent at that, Horuz's eyes widened. That was what the kid thought?   
"That was what happened right...?" Vito asked, warily. Hrouz shook himself out of his trance, turning back around so his back faced Vito once more.   
"Classified information, twerp. I ain't getting in trouble with the captain cause yer dumb*ss can't make sense of running out."   
This gave Vito a little hint, but not nearly enough, boldly, he turned around, "Tell me, what happened."   
"Turn back around, brat."   
"Tell me, o-or I'll cry," he threatened. It wasn't a very dangerous threat by any means, but what made it usually effective is if Vito cried, one or both of his parents were there in an instant, still Horuz shrugged.   
"Go ahead. Cry for mama and papa. Won't get you no where except out of my hair," Vito narrowed his eyes a little, a batch of unintentional tears flooding up in them. He didn't want to go through with his threat, didn't want to seem like the baby he was being treated like, but the frustration was overwhelming. He wanted to know what happened. Wanted to know how his little space tied in so he could better plan how much to be little, because as much as he hated this fact, not being little at all was really wearing down on him.   
"You got your choices, kid, cry or turn back to the corner," Horuz called placing some bread into the 'still good' crate to his left.   
Vito bit his tongue but despite that, his lip still quivered and soon a little whimper left him. Horuz rolled his eyes, "No matter what you do, I ain't saying a word, squirt," he promised firmly as he started a mental count down. Sure enough by the time he reached one, a little cry erupted from Vito. It wasn't loud or alarming, instead rather small and pitiful.   
Horuz rolled his eyes, he got his holopad out texting Kraglin that the kid wanted him, that he was crying, that he also apparently didn't plan to be little for a while. With all of it combined, it didn't take long for Kraglin to slip away from the bridge a moment to rush to the main entrance of the lower decks. Once there, he was by Vito immediately, knees bent slightly though not fully on the ground so he could be eye to eye with his son.   
"Vito, baby, what'sa matter, hmm? Why are you crying little buddy?" Vito hiccupped pitifully, but instead of answering he just whimpered and rubbed his eyes, Horuz, however provided the answer.   
"He's crying cause he wants to know about things he shouldn't be askin' about but I won't tell him."   
Kraglin frowned a little bit, in big space there were few things Vito didn't know about. He didn't know the reason Yondu was exiled, and he didn't know about what happened a few weeks ago so it was easy for the first mate to narrow it down. He sighed softly, "Honey, papa and I told you that you don't need to worry about it. Medic specifically said to not overwhelm you. Not physically and especially not mentally," Vito whined a little bit as another tiny cry left him.   
"I-I wanna kn-know, mamaaaa," he pleaded with a sniffle. Kraglin sighed softly, shaking his head.   
"The final answer is no, sweet boy. However, there is something else you and me are gonna discuss," he assured, gently and carefully lifting him up, rubbing his back gently as Vito tried to squirm away. It settled the boy's efforts hoping if he complied, he'd get his answers.   
Kraglin carried the boy back to the bridge, Vito embarrassedly nuzzled into Kraglin's neck, despite the fact that the looks were long gone by now. Seeing Vito being manhandled like a child was essentially a norm for the ravagers of the Elector and everyone understood for the most part. Understanding being that they simply knew he was a 'little' and that was what it entailed. There were some rude comments now and then but now nobody laughed much at the actions and behaviors, nor did they stare. Of course, though, that had made Yondu form a strict rule. Vito's little space was not to be exploited to the outer public. After all, they didn't need that kind of information exposed except to Aleta, Stakar, and Peter and his gang and his boy since they all already knew.   
Kraglin sat in one of the seats there, one a few feet behind the co-pilot seat where Voyker sat with Narblik in the pilot seat, saddling Vito on his lap, "Now then. Horuz says that you don't want to be little, baby," he hummed, "why not? You like getting to be little don't you?" Vito slowly nodded, "Then why stop? Papa and I are missing our little man. We even considered inviting Peter over," he said lightly as a joke.   
Of course the older knew he was welcome home at anytime but with Ethan there now they didn't push it. After all, he had obviously missed his son.   
Vito bit his tongue a moment, "Cause it got me in trouble. I lost my memory because of it, mama. Why should I use it then?"   
Kraglin sighed softly and rolled his eyes fondly, forcing an amused smile to his face, "Vi, that is not what happened at all," he promised standing up.   
"Then what did?" Vito whined, Kraglin merely shook his head though.   
"I already told you that we aren't talking about it. Somebody's getting awfully whiny, let's get you down for a nap," he hummed a little, carrying him to his and Yondu's room, where the boy had been sleeping the past long while. Vito huffed a little. They didn't want to tell him? Fine, he could get his answers one way or another. Regardless, this meant war.


	3. No. No. No. (3)

Vito let himself enjoy the furry blankets on the bed at first. As if knowing that he had something planned, Kraglin had stayed with him, Vito stubbornly kept awake the first 25 minutes but when Kraglin didn't budge, he resorted to pretending to sleep, even then, it took another 30 minutes for Kraglin to buy the act. In other words, it took a whole 55 minutes for him to put the first attempt at answers into action.   
This wasn't really a garentee thing for answers but it was most certainly worth a shot, in Vito's eyes at least. Once certain he was alone for a nap, he crawled off the bed looking around the room for a moment before going to the desk. As said, there wasn't any promise he'd find anything useful written or typed but it was the easiest way with the least amount of manipulation. The plan was far from perfect though, he never knew when one would come back into the room to check on him or to get something they had forgotten, regardless though. He had to be fast. With that in mind, he got to work, looking in the top drawer first.   
"Sir?" Kraglin asked, stepping into the empty meeting room Yondu was in looking over jobs. He hummed softly, glancing up. Kraglin sighed softly.   
"Can we talk?"   
"You're in here aintcha?" Yondu asked with a little chuckle. Kraglin nodded, sitting in the chair next to the one his captain and boyfriend was lounged in.   
"Its about Vito...." Kraglin started as Yondu arched a brow.   
"What about him, what's the boy doing now?"   
"He's not wanting to be little because he thinks it's why he lost his memories."   
Yondu sighed softly, "So the kid is purposely keeping himself out of little space?" Kraglin nodded, Yondu sifhed again though it explained some behaviors, "Alright.... well, I'll work something out, ok? We'll get him little again," Yondu promised. He just needed to pull a few strings, they'd see how long Vito resisted then. He then glanced to his first mate with an arched brow.  
"Now, how did you know about all this anyways?"   
"V had a little crying fit on Horuz and I guess he told him that he didn't want to do little space and Horuz told me when he asked me to come get him and we had a talk about it," he explained in a sigh. Yondu nodded slightly but that raised an all new question, "Then where's the boy now?"   
"Our room," Kraglin quickly assured, "he's having his nap, he may not be little, but he sure gets whiny like he is."   
Yondu gave a laugh at that and nodded in agreement, "That he does," he hummed, looking at the job he had pulled up, "how long has he been asleep?"   
Kraglin paused, "Rough guess, I'd say 46 minutes by now, more or less?"   
Yondu nodded, "A'right. Give it about 10 more minutes and we'll go get him up," Kraglin nodded in agreement slightly, easing against the seat, Yondu paused a moment to think before saying, "actually, ya know what? I'll get the boy up. Have a little chat with him," he decided. He obviously had a plan already as to how to get, or hopefully get, Vito into little space, which he could easily do, but maybe what the boy need was a talk, stern or not was debatable depending on his attitude and answers, from papa. Kraglin glanced to him a bit hesitant at the plan but Yondu had been rather gentle and even playful with Vito so he nodded gently.   
"Alright sir, that sounds like a plan."   
The ten minutes passed with sweeter topics, discussing how each other's day was going, how their shifts were and once it was time to go wake Vito up, Yondu gently, lovingly squeezed Kraglin's shoulder as he passed making the first mate smile softly. Yondu made his way to the bedroom, when he got there, he expected to obviously see Vito snoozing away, maybe hugging Lest-ther to his chest, the parents decided to give him a break with the pacifiers since he was big, only using them when he wouldn't stop talking in the family's bedroom. Instead, though, he saw Vito underneath the bed, that being obvious purely because of his feet peeking out. He narrowed his eyes and quietly walked over until was standing over his feet.   
"Funny. I thought it was nap time not play time."   
Vito jolted, hitting his head on the underneath of the bed, hissing out a curse word, Yondu further narrowed his eyes, "And that potty mouth knocked you up to seven swats. Want me to keep upping it?" Vito gulped slightly but wiggled his way out from under the bed, looking up to Yondu, "Now, care to explain what you was doing?"   
Vito avoided eye contact. He knew Yondu wasn't going to tell him what happened for sure, "Woke up early and..... wanted to just explore I guess?"   
"10, for lying. Try again."   
Vito groaned a little, "Papa I don't want a whooping. Can't I just have a time out or something?"   
"Not a chance," Vito huffed at the stubborn reply, making Yondu shake his head, "lets get this spanking over with then you and I are gonna talk."   
Vito rolled his eyes, struggling against a pout but stumbled up to his feet to get the punishment over with, it was always easier that way, otherwise, Yondu could get annoyed and thus pretty rough.   
"Over the bed?" Yondu thought a moment before shaking his head, sitting on the edge of the bed, patting his lap, he was going to sit down during the talk anyways. Vito eased a little bit at that but at the same time, his cheeks reddened a little. Yondu had a funny way with spankings. They all hurt without a doubt and afterwards he always made you sit on your sore rear end but when he did it over the desk, it was the worst. Over the bed was about middle and over his lap was the easiest. It was what he usually got in little space. Over the bed was typically his big space spanking and as for the desk, he only had it once or twice for really, really bad things like the time he had hit Yondu. It hadn't hurt the father really but it did make him beyond furious. It was fair to say Vito never did that again.   
He nervously shuffled over, willingly bending himself over his knee, thankfully, because Vito was willing to be compliant, Yondu made the punishment fairly fast, "Tell me why you're getting this spanking," Yondu instructed as he landed the third one. Vito winced a little bit, the humiliation always heightened the emotions and tears so they were prepared to fall, still, ye tried to muster the most steady voice he could.   
"I-I lied, u-used a bad w-woooord and didn't nap."   
Yondu's eyes widened, landing the fifth smack harsher, "Ya didn't nap at all!?" Vito tensed up at the slip of his confession but the change in body stature was all the answer Yondu needed. He growled a little, "So you lied twice then and fake sleeping. You just got yerself 10 more smacks so I hope you ain't fond of sitting cause the last 6, you're getting the belt."   
Vito couldn't resist the urge to squirm, he even felt himself wanting to slip, but he was determined not to until he had his answers.   
"Noooooo, not the belt, papa! Please!"   
"Yes the belt," he retorted, pausing a moment, he knew Vito usually would slip by now, he figured maybe to use it to his advantage, "unless you're feeling little."   
Vito growled a little bit knowing what those words meant, "No! I'm not gonna slip," Yondu huffed softly.   
"Your choice," the rest of the spankings were almost like two walls against each other. Yondu trying to get Vito to slip, Vito trying to avoid it. By the time it was over though, Vito was at least crying. Yondu sat him on the floor.   
"Now. Let's start with why you ain't slipping. Why don't you want to slip, son?" he asked, crossing his arms.   
Vito huffed, already tired of repeating himself, "Because it made me lose my memories, at least thats what I'm assuming, cause nobody will tell me anything!"   
"You need to stop this and stop it now, son. We ain't telling you because you don't need to know. Don't need to think on that. We aren't telling you for the better. All ya need to kniw is you were kidnapped and they made you lose your memories."   
"Horuz said I ran out," Vito pressed, "my big side is smarter than that. I had to be little."   
Yondu shook his head, "No. You were big just like ya are now. Big and acting bratty," hw hissed.   
"Why did I run out then?? I don't understand!"   
"What were ya doing under the bed?" Yondu asked ignoring the question.   
"Nothing!"   
"Why'd you pretend to sleep?"   
"Because I wasn't tired!" Yondu shook his head in agitation, sighing, "Tell me what happened, papa!" he pleaded, but Yondu merely stood up, heading to the door.   
"Ya may as well try and go little because as of now, your privileges are revoked. You will be treated fully like a little for lying to me and Krags."   
Vito glared at him, "I'm not gonna be little till I get my answers."   
Yondu sheugged, "It was just a suggestion anyways. Yer gonna stay in here till dinner so try and take a nap," with that, the father shut the door behind himself and locked it with the passcode, sighimg tiredly. He hated whwn he had to argue with his stubborn boy. It made him really miss the little side that adored him usually, when he didn't screw up at least. He knew Vito would have to slip eventually though, and he hoped it would happen sooner than later. He didn't want Vito to recall what happened, that he himself had chased him away. He just wanted it like it was in the beginning. Them being a happy family. The blue captain made his way to the armory where Taserface, Gef, and Wretch were checking all the weapons to make sure they were good for the coming up jobs.   
"Hey, Taserface, c'mere a moment," he called motioning the brute over. The three crew members traded looks, since Yondu rarely ever called for him. With an angry grunt, he did strolling over to him, "What?" he demanded with an arched brow.   
"I need yer help with something at dinner."


	4. No. No. No. No. (4)

That night at dinner it all seemed to be going normal, as normal as it could. It actually reminded Yondu of when he first learned of Vito's little space because his cheeks were burning a bright magenta as Yondu spoonfed him his food.   
"Papa," Vito whispered whinily, "please just let me feed myself," Yondu shook his head merely steering the spoon towards his mouth.   
"No. Maybe this will teach you to not lie to me and Krags. You want to act like a little brat, you'll be treated like one exactly like you had been at the start o' all this. Worked just fine when you were big," he shrugged, "now open up baby boy," he called, glancing over to Taserface to see if he heard the signal he told him about, his gaze was drawn away at his son's voice though, realizing a little too late that now maybe wasn't the right time to activate his plan, seeing as Vito already had tears in his eyes. Unfortunately, though, Taserface had heard the agreed upon signal and was starting up what Yondu had insisted him to. It has surprised Taserface with what Yondu wanted to do but with the promise of a bit extra units in his next paycheck, he agreed. His heart was driven by greed, he was a ravager after all.   
"Ya sure the baby doesn't need a little bib or high chair, I mean all he does is act like a baby anyways," Vito bit his tongue feeling more tears flood in his eyes, "see? Look at him, he's getting ready to cry! Poor baby, do you need your mama and dada to solve yer issues?"   
Vito whimpered slightly but sat up a little bit straighter, "N-no. I don't ne-need them to!" he barked in the steadiest voice he could, "I'm big enough to do it myself!"   
"He says while wearing a little diaper," Taserface snorted, nudging Brahl and standing up, making his way over to the table, he put himself between Horuz and Oblo to lean in close to Vito's face, "face it, brat. You're nothin but a crybaby who relys on mommy and daddy, so why don't you do us all a favor and at least entertain us and be little, huh?" he flicked Vito's forehead making the boy wince from instinct. Yondu wanted to cringe, the set up couldn't had been more untimely, still, he sent Taserface a look, clearing his throat, the brute snorted, straightening up and turning to walk back to his table, but called as he did, "May as well give the runt his bottle and but him to bed."   
Kraglin glared at the back of the cruel ravager, not knowing of his captain's play in the situation though seeing those teary lavender eyes made him regret the choice he made. He glanced around desperately for any excuse to go back into the room because Vito most certainly wouldn't be little now, not in front of everyone at least, if at all. Luckily, the chance came when his holopad dinged with a call, "Krags, get the plates, we're gonna take this in the room," Kraglin nodded, obediently doing so as Yondu stood up with Vito in one arm, the holopad in the other hand. He nodded to his loyal friends before starting back to the room, Kraglin in tow. Once far enough from the mess hall he murmured.   
"Go ahead an get all that out, boy, it's ok. Just me and mama and you know we won't tease ya or nothing," Vito whimpered softly but nuzzled into Yondu's chest taking a few moments before starting to cry as Yondu had suggested to him, unknowing to the parents, he had slipped too, just as Yondu had been wanting him to. Yondu soothingly rubbed his back as they made his way to their room, assuming that he was only crying out of embarrassment. Once in the room, Kraglin set the plates down on the bed and gently pried Vito from Yondu, only successfully making the little cough and cry more, but Kraglin merely gently shushed and comforted him.   
"It's ok, Vi, Tasie was just being a big meanie. He's gone now, ok? You don't gotta stop crying but don't get too loud so papa can handle this call, do you wanna finish your food?" Vito whimpered and shook his head, at least starting to settle a little bit. To help further this, Kraglin gently bounced Vito as Yondu answered the call seeing a short, red skinned man who was rather round, he had black hair slicked back into a short pony tail. It was their newest client, Mr. Vanabriz, Yondu sighed irately, Vanabriz was the son of an extremely waelthy family and made it clear, often acting snotty, despite being 38 now which was well old enough to at least act decent, but it appeared he ditched his little rich boy attitude for now because he looked nervous to be calling Yondu.   
"Whatcha want? I told ya we'd do the job next week," he stated sternly, he got annoyed with rich, snooty people but he knew he wasn't the only person running a business like he did, heck, he wasn't even the only ravager, so he never tried to necessarily chase away clients. Mr. Vanabriz anxiously cleared his throat.   
"That's why I called you, Mr. Udonta.... you see, I need it by Wednesday...." he meekly explained, Yondu's eyes widened at that, growling a little.   
"That's two d*mn days away! It's gonna take me one day to get it and another to reach you!" he barked making the plump, red male wince and nod.   
"That's why I called you to let you know!" Yondu growled again but his mind raced with what to do. They already had their groups for that job, he supposed he could do these very poorly timed last minute plans tomorrow.... he sighed rubbing his face.   
"I can get it done," he assured but his eyes started to narrow, "but, it's gonna cost yer *ss extra. We had it worked out to do it next week so nobody on my side is prepared to start tomorrow."   
"I was thinking that'd come at a price," he sighed tiredly, "um... how much more are you thinking, Mr. Udonta? Perhaps we can reach a reasonable price rang-"   
"35% uppage. I ain't going any lower. Consider yerself lucky that I'm in a kind mood," he snarled. It was Mr. Vanabliz's turn to let his eyes widen.   
"Mr. Udonta, that means I'd have to pay you 350,000,000!" he exclaimed.  
"I'm aware," Yondu growled, "and that's the best price you'll get from any group, so you best be thinking hard if you wanna pass this up or not. Going once."   
"Mr. Udonta, you can't-"  
"Going twice," Yondu warned, Mr. Vanabriz sighed again but nodded quickly.   
"Ok, ok, you have a deal," Yondu nodded satisfied.  
"Excellent. We'll have it to you by Wednesday," he assured. Vanabriz nodded gratefully and hung up. Kraglin sighed tiredly, rocking a settled Vito who had his thumb in his mouth.   
"So we need to let everyone know that we have to leave tomorrow?" Yondu nodded, sighing too, it all was completely untimely, they just got Vito into little space.   
"Yeah, then trash dinner and get the boy a bottle then lay down I suppose..."   
"Nooohoooo," Vito whined, burying into Kraglin's shoulder, "no baba, no s'eepy...."   
"I'm sorry baby," Yondu muttered, the night, the plan had turned into a disaster, "I know you don't wanna,, but we gotta sleepy. Mama and I gotta go do some grown up stuff tomorrow."   
Youndu explained rather gently, more gently than he usually did, freling bad about the whole night in general. Little Vito blinked, mama and papa were leaving him, already? More tears filled up his eyes, it wasn't fair at all. Kraglin couldn't see his face but it was as if he sensed it because he started to softly hum to him, only pausing to say, "I'll handle throwing the garbage away and getting our things ready and little man here for bed if you'll tell the crew the plans and fix his bottle?" Yondu nodded, it seemed like a fair trade to him. He gently kissed the back of Vito's head as a final, silent apology before going off to do his tasks as Kraglin started his with his free arm and hand, all the while murmuring comfort to the little.   
Taserface, Gef, Huhtar, and Half-Nut were cutting up at their station. It was an easy job, one nobody on the ship took serious. They only stopped and looked up at the intercom coming on, just as pretty much everyone aboard did then, their captain's voice came loud and semi-clear, "As y'all know, we had a big job to pull with four teams scheduled for next week, well, things changed and we're doing it tomorrow, so if you're on one of the teams meant to leave either finish dinner then head to bed or leave your shift, we can get someone else to cover it. Oblo, come to the captain's quarters when ya can. Tha's all."   
The intercom shut off, three of the four men cheered, walking to the exit as poor Gef stood there confused and baffled, "Wh-where you all going?"   
Huhtar scoffed, "We're on the teams, doofus, we're going to bed."   
Gef panicked a bit more at that, "What am I supposed to do then?"   
"Work," Half-Nut sneered, then added, "sheesh, its like we have our own bratty, clingy 'little'," this comment earned a laugh out of the other two that faded the further they got as Gef stood their confused and a little hurt by the words.


	5. No. No. No. No. No. (5)

Vito was frustrated. He still was no closer to having his answers. He had ended up slipping last night despite the fact he was planning not to until he was told fully what happened with his memories. He had slipped and his parents immediately had to stop little space for a job they had just left on, making him 10 times more insecure about it. He was left with Oblo which was usually fun but his parents had left strict instructions for Oblo to carry out his punishment regardless of the fact they weren't here. All in all, it was a disaster. The only relief he had was the fact his assigned babysitter was willing to be rather light with the punishment, meaning he wasn't all up in Vito's face with a rattle, which would've utterly amused Vito if he was in little space, rather he was letting Vito play himself and such with only the occasional necessary questions of needing a bottle or diaper change.   
He could tell it was a little awkward for Oblo, the Krylonian had gotten really adjusted to having little Vito around and knew just what to do with him even during crying, fussy fits, but Vito had to say he thought he was doing good with it now. Another small, but saving grace, was that the ship was empty apart from the few members here and there needed to carry out smaller business on the ship which mostly was made up of rookies, rookies Oblo could easily put back in their place, despite his rather calm, sweet nature, so Vito wasn't stuck up in his parents bedroom where evidence of ever so tempting little space laid, instead he and Oblo were in the rec room where the pink skinned male could entertain himself with solitaire and darts and the little could color, the only little thing Vito felt he could still do in big space.   
Oblo glanced a bit nervously to Vito, he knew he wanted to be big, and he was willing to respect that, but Kraglin had privately came to him to ask if he could subtly try and get Vito into little space again. Since they didn't get to do much at all with their little last night, he figured little time with someone who was kind and knew what they were doing may help Vito at least a little bit, make him more comfortable to be little around them all again. The Krylonian threw another dart before trying as the first mate requested, smiling gently at Vito, pointing to the picture he was coloring, it was a coloring book of different planets in the big galaxy, filled with over a 1,000 pages. Currently, Vito was working on X34H-771, a dirt planet that they visited once, and only once, but he was making it the realistic brown, instead of some wild, crazy color like his little space was fond of. He had colored Xandar yellow, pink, and blue for goodness sake.   
"Goodness, that's a really nice picture, V. You're doing really good with that, a little artist," Vito struggled not to groan, hoping Oblo wouldn't do as his parents had been the past three weeks. Regardless, he nodded.   
"Thanks...." Oblo faltered a little at it not working out. He sighed, about to relax with his holopad and let Vito do his thing for a bit until the door opened, a panicked, red-faced Gef rushing in, shutting the door behind himself, startling Vito and Oblo.   
"Gef, whats a matter?" Oblo gently asked, setting the holopad down, he and Vito getting up to soothe the frantic, flustered ravager.   
Gef hesitated a moment, glancing back to the door, "Just needed a moment to relax, those rookies can be cruel," he muttered. Oblo narrowed his eyes a moment.   
"Oh they can, huh? Ok, well, can you watch Vito a moment? I have some quick business to deal with."   
Gef nidded quickly, "Yeah! Whatever you need!" he assured. Oblo forced on a smile before ruffling Vito's hair.   
"You listen to Gef bud, I'll be right back," Gef stepped away from the door, letting Oblo out then looked at Vito who huffed softly and sat down again, Gef sat next to him.  
"Whats wrong?" Gef asked, tilting his head, Vito shook his head in slight frustration that he refused to take out on the poor fool, his friends did it enough to him, "No, really, you can tell me!" he insisted Vito glanced up a moment, forcing himself to settle down. It wasn't like Gef caused his irritation.   
"Just bugged I guess...." he mumbled. Gef's face fell a little bit.   
"Cause of me?" he asked nervously. Vito's head shot up quickly. He knew how that felt, to feel like a burden, like you annoyed everyone around you, he knew it well and he wouldn't dare let anyone else get to thinking like that. Gef was relatively harmless anyways. Just an unfortunate idiot who followed everyone's orders to the best of his ability, which was more than he was given credit for, so Vito found him more amusing than frightening or a bother.   
"No! No, of course not. You're perfectly fine Gef," he promised, then sighed, "it's just nobody is being frank with me. They won't tell me why I ran out in little space...."   
Gef furrowed his brows. He didn't understand a lot but what he did understand was that Vito was required to have someone watch him. Heck, everyone on the ship knew and understood that by that point. That wasn't to say everyone on the ship would listen though which was precisely why it had been between Yondu, Kraglin, Tullk, Oblo, and Horuz to be on babysitting duty. People the parents could trust to follow the order when they couldn't do it themselves.   
"When did you run out? And what is a 'little' anyways? I know you're one, but is it a bad thing?" Vito bit his lip a moment before answering, a bit hesitantly so.   
"No. I don't think being little is a bad thing, though I'm sure there are people who would argue that.... being a little means you mentally regr- er....." he paysed trying to think of more simpler terms to explain it in, "it means you just act and think like a little kid. You can't do most things on your own when you're little so you need other people's help.... they're called caregivers, cause, ya know, they give care to littles....."   
Gef furrowed his brows, "Why not just call them parents?"   
"Well, not all caregivers are your parents, they can be a friend, a crush, boyfriend or girlfriend, husband, wife, sibling, cousin..... I don't have that stuff out here, just Krags and papa and thankfully they accepted that side of me....."   
Gef nodded slowly, "Why would people want to be a little kid, though? You get teased for it!" Vito shrugged.   
"Lots of reasons. Some people do it cause they had a crappy childhood, some people do it to calm stress and anxiety, some even do it because it's fun. All reasons are valid."   
Gef nodded slightly again understanding a bit better, "So thats why the captain wants you to be watched over? Cause you're little?"   
"Um... kinda. That's one reason. I'm not little right now but its in case I do slip into little space, which I don't plan to, and cause they're worried about me doing something again to make me lose my memories, and I'm technically in trouble again cause I lied about napping," saying the last part made his cheeks turn a magenta color. Gef listened along, a click being made in his head.   
"When you mentioned running out, do you mean before you hit your head hard?"   
Vito almost corrected him, he didn't hit his head to cause the amnesia, someone else did, but decided against it, he wasn't even sure he'd get the story straight anyways, instead just nodding, "Yeah. I want to know why I did it to better understand my little space....."   
Gef paused a moment, "you sounded exactly like you do now though, but you aren't little now...... doesn't like your voice go higher?"   
"Yeah, but I had to have been little, Gef. When I'm big, I know what I'm doing. I know not to run off the ship."   
Gef shook his head, "Your voice was like now, though. I know it. I saw it. You got in an argument with the captain, something about him not wanting you as his little, then he spanked you and was going to change you but you pushed him away and ran off and didn't come back for like a week!" Vito's eyes widened at the truth finally coming out, he was big because of something Yondu told him before in connection to Vito not being his little.   
Vito shivered, now he knew the majority so he could talk with Yondu and Kraglin when they got back, but hearing what they argued over really hurt Vito. Tears pooled up in his eyes at the mere thought. Gef wrapped an arm gently around him though. Vito whimpered but nuzzled into him.   
By the time Oblo came back, he couldn't help but smile at the sight he walked into. Vito and Gef were cuddled up together, with Vito's thumb in his mouth.


	6. No. No. No. No. No. No. (6)

It was incredibly late by the time Yondu and Kraglin made it back to the ship. They expected no issues though. Just climb into bed and sleep with Vito. They had gotten the message from Oblo that he tucked the tyke in a few hours ago, so when they saw Vito awake, Yondu narrowed his eyes. Kraglin gently put a hand on his captain's shoulder, to calm him before going to take the bag and coat off.   
"I hope you have a good reason to still be awake, son. We was told you were laid down at yer bedtime which was a darn near 5 hours ago."   
"I slept, papa," he mumbled, "but I set an alarm and woke myself back up to see you two."   
Kraglin, now down to his tank top and leather pants, sat down on the bed, "Vi, we would've seen each other in the morning. You know that."   
"Well that wasn't really why I wanted to be awake anyways," Vito took in a breath but before the two could ask more, the little blurted out, "I-I know what happened!" the anxious silence reined a few moments before Vito elaborated, "When I ran out.... I-I wasn't little a-and it was cause..... cause..." Vito had prepped himself but it seemed no matter how much he practiced, it still was going to hurt, going to be a pain to get out, proven by the way his heart ached as the words echoed in his head. He hoped it was just some mistake, a misunderstanding, that he just wasn't remembering what Yondu did to make up for the harsh words.   
"Cause....." he looked up at Yondu directly, "papa...... d-do you really not want me as your little?" Kraglin and Yondu's eyes widened in surprise at that, it really did seem that the boy remembered. Yondu sighed, plopping himself down on to the bed on the opposite side of his son. He didn't want Vito to remember that, of all things, why did it have to be that?   
"Son, that's not...... listen. I said that outta anger. I never meant it. You may not recall, but Krags and I went out together the night before. Didn't tell no one, but it was a date and I..... more or less proposed to Krag.... when we got back the next morning, ya were accusing us of not wanting to be around ya...... I told ya that we needed time around other adults not a baby..... you popped an attitude asking why we wanted you as a little and I retorted that I never asked for it..... and I won't lie. I didn't, I never even knew what a little was before you. Couldn't had wanted one...... but I'm glad that you told me, that you included me in it and Krags too. Ok? I'm sorry I said it. I regret it more than I could ever say......" Vito listened to it all, tears built up in his eyes, again, and he hated it, he couldn't even tell if it was because he was happy or sad at what was said. Yondu sighed again.   
"Now, ya know and understand it all, son."   
Vito nodded slightly at Yondu's conclusion. The captain glanced to Kraglin who caught on to what the look meant and gently pulled him onto his lap, hugging him to his lap, "Now that you know are you content? Can we have our baby boy again soon?"   
Vito looked up to him, pausing a moment before hesitantly nodding.   
"Yeah..... but we need a schedule of some kind, so that you aren't around a baby all the time."   
"Vito," Yondu stated warningly, "I already told ya I said it out of anger."   
"That doesn't mean that it wasn't true.... I'm not saying I'll avoid it, papa, just structure is needed. Ok? Like... I dunno, maybe we can have certain days where I'm little and ones when I'm not, or maybe like for so many weeks I'm little then I'm not... I don't know, just something!" he insisted, looking down a moment, "This was one of the reasons I hadn't told you guys sooner..... You're ravagers. You're the captain and first mate for that matter! I didn't wanna add more stress than you already have," he mumbled but leaned more against Kraglin who gladly accepted that, hugging him just a bit tighter.   
"Kid, anything adds stress to our jobs," Yondu started, "but nothing stops us from doing our most important job. Being yer parents. I promised yer mommy and her family that I'd take good care o' you and that's exactly what I plan to do," he gently took Vito's chin between his fingers and squeezed it, just gently, no where near enough to hurt him. It succeeded in prying a little giggle from Vito. After forcing himself to avoid slipping for over three weeks now, and the times he managed to be little were extremely short lived, he was aching for some honesty and the two could see it in his eyes.   
"Go ahead and slip sweetheart, you, me, and papa will discuss the schedule you want tomorrow," Kraglin whispered to him, gently playing with his hair. Vito hummed, melting at the action and the words, sure enough giving in.


	7. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (7)

"I want you to locate those ravagers. Now!" Dominique roared. He was usually well collected, being the leader, the man over nearly 68 groups scattered across the galaxy (quick A/N: big number I know but it had to be in comparison to the ravagers 100 factions) had to be well put together, but oh was he angry.   
Over three weeks he left on a job only to return the next morning to find the member he left in charge covered in particular shaped holes and their captive gone. He knew there was only one person who'd be bold enough to do that. Yondu Udonta, came to have his son back, and really that wasn't what Dominique was worried about. He wanted to overthrow the ravagers and he had to start with one as a message. Why not the exiled group? Move their way up to the big bad Stakar himself? That was impossible if the ravager group was no where to be found though. He turned angrily to Eshu, a newer, much smaller member who had sunflower yellow hair shaved on one side, the other side pulled over his left eye, speaking of his eyes they were charcoal black and he had red little freckles dotting his cheeks, on his right cheek where it was completely visible was the Arches symbol clearly white and scarred over from a knife, and he had a darker red semi-circles under his eyes, "Any luck!?" Dominique barked making him wince, tears filling up his eyes, slowly shaking his head.   
"N-no....." the leader growled angrily at that response, before Dominique could explode angrily, another member, a fairly chubbier and shorter female member with magenta skin and white, long hair that reached just a bit above her butt, her Arches symbol branded onto her right shoulder which was seen since her jacket and was missing that one sleeve and she had on a tank top underneath.   
"Sir, I know you're mad, but you can't take it out on the littles," she scolded. Dominique snarled, leaning into Eshu's face. It took all the small boy's will power to not wince away from it.   
"Udonta's brat was a little too," he growled lowly, "best count yourself lucky that Yumay was willing to step in for you, otherwise I'd be tempted to get angry with you," he then looked to Yumay who had stepped a bit closer to protect Eshu if needed, "take him to the nap station and get me a beta or alpha that can actually handle the work," Yumay rolled her eyes but gently helped Eshu up to his feet, leading him to the intercom, pressing the button and leaning over it.   
"Qusul, if you could come help boss, that'd be great. Qusul to the main section," she stated into it before pulling away, continuing on her way to continue to lead Eshu to the side room. Eshu's cheeks ran a sickly greenish gray color as he was. The Arches were a gang, yes, and they all had to have the symbol put onto them in some forceful way or another, as a form of initiation to get into the gang, but they were also mostly made up of a single species, Arcturusians. While some of them got lucky and managed to escape before the gang could claim them as part of them, most weren't so lucky. Many years ago, they were simple, civil, actually composed mostly of farmers, but, then Sezzad, Dominique's great-great-grandfather came and took control of the system, managing to force himself to power, to get the people to fight for what was theirs, the galaxy. As said, most were forced to join and over the years it became a way of living, one thing that was avoidable was the fact that they had to have some kind of hierarchy, which they called classifications. Some people, like Dominique and his entire previous bloodline were alphas. They were in main control. Then came the betas, like Dengar. Next were caregivers, like Yumay. Caregivers were barely a step below the betas. That only left the littles who held essentially no power in the system, but they weren't regarded as most of the galaxy had it, their littles were expected to carry out some work, though it was undeniably easier work, however, through the years, littles became more and more rare to find. In this faction of the Arches alone, faction 3, there was a total of four littles, one indeed being Eshu.   
Eshu hated it though. He hated being told what to do. He didn't feel like a little at all, apart from the sensitivity he had to loud noises, specifically yelling, but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.   
"Ok, little one," Yumay said, opening the door, showing that two of the other littles were already napping peacefully, "here we are. Try not to let Boss's mean ol' attitude work you up and scare you, ok? You just go in there and rest up, mommy'll be back to check on you in a little bit," begrudgingly, Eshu entered, plopping himself on one of the mats laid out for them as Yumay shut the door behind herself. Eshu sighed, laying down on the mat, looking up at the ceiling a few moments before forcing his eyes shut, hoping his dreams of being something more than a little would lull him to sleep as it did on most occasions.  
Qusul typed through the keyboard. He was a bit heavier than Yumay with black hair pulled back into a messy, low, rather short ponytail, showing the Arches symbol on his neck, being put there also by a knife. His skin was a light gray with white circles mostly circling around his eyes, though the closer it got to his eyebrows, the more it slacked to a straight line. He was one of the smarter ones here, ranking even above Dengar, Dominique's main right hand man, along with Dengar's brother, Phog. They had another baby brother who was a little too, named Zeep but Dominique wouldn't ever dare think to take him on as a lackey. He was just there to do the tedious work nobody else wanted. Qusul was an alpha though, given the harder work, especially when Dominique was in moods like he was now. He perked up a little, a small smirk crossing his lips, "Hey, Domi, might wanna come look at this," he called. Dominique growled regardless.   
"This better be good," his hissed, looking over Qusul's large shoulder, the member at the computer, pointed to a large ship, specifically with the name "The Elector" attached to it on the screen, this made Dominique grin more, "excellent," Dominique chuckled, "quick, get a group to follow them."   
Qusul nodded quickly composing a team of alphas with one or two betas, Dominique watched him work away but before Qusul could hit assign, Dominique put his hand on his shoulder, "Hold on..... why don't we get Udonta's little bunch in more trouble than they're already in with the other ravagers?"  
Qusul furrowed his black brows, looking up to him, "Sir?" he asked confused, what could possibly be more trouble than an exile. Dominique shrugged off his baffledness though smirking more as a plan started to form.   
"Change that team up. I want Phog, Yumay, Eshu, Zeep, Tequq and Suas on the team being sent. Let them know I'll be behind them, and will send them their instructions once they land." Qusul was still highly confused, even a little concerned, but hesitantly started typing it up as Dominique's grin grew more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I told my readers on Wattpad, the Archs are a rival gang I made up which was why I wanted to dive more into how they are structured and such and to give some light on how they live. As you noticed, they go by classifications, which was how Dominique could tell Vito was a little back in the first book.


	8. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (8)

"Mama, mama wanna goooooo! Go e'spowe!" Vito whined, wiggling on his tip toes, "Papa! Teww to mama to cmon!!" he added pleadingly. Yondu laughed softly at that. Yesterday they all had compromised and agreed on a schedule for Vito. For the first half of the week, he'd be little, for the second half, he wouldn't and Sundays would switch with every other one. One Sunday he'd be little, next Sunday he wouldn't. Admitttedly, Kraglin would've preferred Vito have more time being little, seeing how happy it made him and calm and sweet in other situations but it would do. Of course there were some conditions to it all. Vito still had to have at least one nap daily and was only allowed to be up a hour later than bedtime one the days he was big so Vito would still be on routine when he was little which Vito understood. If little space missed naptime, he would get extremely cranky and stubborn. Another condition, one purely made for Kraglin, Vito still had to wear little attitire, but he would be allowed toilet privileges again meaning when big he didn't have to use the diaper and if he was in a big enough head space, he could do potty training. Plus, with the clothing, it was agreed that even though he'd have to wear his childish clothing, there would be no onesies, rompers, overalls, shortoralls, or footies when he was in big space. In a way, everyone got something that they wanted.  
However, they all decided it would go into affect next week since Vito definitely needed some time to be little after being out, forcibly so, for a while. Hence why the little was currently dressed in a onesie with teddy bears on it, a hoodie with a 'Carebear', a Terran thing they learned, on it named Grumpybear, the hoodie had only the character's face on it and was a light, almost pastel blue, and a pair of white little shorts with smiley faces on each pocket except for the back, right one which said 'happy baby' on it. The little also had just plain white socks with a dark blue pair of slip on shoes.   
"Son, we can't go explorin' with ya just yet, ok? Mama and papa got something to do real quick, so, yer gonna go with Tullk. Y'all's gonna have fun and we'll meet up once we's done with our grown up stuff, ok?" Vito pouted at that, enticing Kraglin to pick Vito up as he carried him over to Tullk, Yondu close by his first mate.   
"Now, don't pout. You know mama don't like seeing a grumpy baby," he gently drilled his fingers into Vito's side making him squeak and giggle.   
"B-but mahahama! I got Gwumpy on my c'ot'es!" he insisted through a little laugh.  
"Maybe so but yer padded bottom says you're a happy baby," Yondu protested gently with an amused smile as he gently pat his son's butt, earning another giggle from him.   
"My butt not say dat, papa!!" Vito squeaked, nuzzling into Kraglin, getting another laugh out of Yondu.   
"You're right, baby, but yer pants do."   
"Papa's right about that, so we gotta have a happy lil boy then, right?" Kraglin cooed, gently tickling Vito more, only stopping once they reached Tullk, though Vito was still a giggly mess making Tullk smile in amusement.   
"Aww, are they tormenting you, lil nugget?" Tullk asked, gently taking the boy as Kraglin handed him over.   
Vito shook his head as he clung to the old ravager for safety, "Nooooo! Dey tickwe meeeeeeee!" Tullk tried not to laugh as he nodded.   
"Oh my goodness, they did?"   
"Sure did," Yondu agreed with a smirk, "and don't think Tullk can stop us from doing it still, little boy," to prove his point, Yondu reached over poking Vito's side just hard enough to get an amused squeak out of him as he his away into Tullk's shoulder. Tullk snickered softly, gently bouncing a little as Yondu and Kraglin finally waved to get on with their work as much as Yondu hated spoiled, fancy britches like Mr. Vanabriz, he was known to be punctual, for clients at least and he wanted this business done as soon as possible so he and Kraglin could finally get their time with their baby.  
Not hearing any playful retort, Vito looked up, seeing his parents leaving making him look up to Tullk with an absolutely pitiful and miserable look, Tullk just smiled gently.   
"Awww, laddie, don't be upset, they'll be back and until then, you and I are gonna have some fun, yeah? You wanna go to the park?" he offered. Vito pouted a little bit with a sniffle but nodded. Tullk smiled a bit more and rubbed his back as he carried him off the ship towards the park.  
Phog tugged angrily at the collar of the shirt he had on, got their disguise to work they all had on longer clothing and even make up so their Arches symbol was hidden, it was all really uncomfortable though. He was walking with Saus, another female caregiver of the Arches group. She was pushing his little brother, Zeep, in a stroller with Yumay and a male caregiver, Teqeq, carring Eshu who was wiggling to get down. Tequq gently smacks Eshu's leg, muttering a 'behave' making Phog roll his eyes again. Seeing Tullk carrying Vito though, he had to pause. He was expecting to see Yondu with Vito but with a distant observation, he determined it was indeed Vito.   
"Boss, we have sight on the kid but Udonta isn't with him."   
Dominique swore quietly into his com but sighed, "Just get the information I want you to. I'll handle the rest," he assured. Phog nodded, motioning for the other three to follow him, keeping a good distance from Tullk and Vito, not that they would've really noticed regardless.   
"My goodness, laddie!" Tullk said, feigning shock, Vito was telling him a made up ravager story, since the little had none of his own to tell but it had painful hints of his little space, "What happened next? Hmm? What'd Captain Papa do to fend off the vegetable monsters?"   
Vito giggled happily, "D-dey cober dem in chocowate!!! A-an eat dem!! An da mons'ers not heard f'om again!" Tullk bit his lip as to not laugh as he nodded.  
"Ohhh, I see! Well that sure was quite the adventure, glad I didn't have that job. Them monsters would've scared me!" he said in exaggeration, playing along for the little's sake. Vito giggled more, nuzzling into Tullk.   
"Don't hide now, little lad," he pointed ahead of them, "lookie at what I see."   
Extremely happy, Vito did peek out and gasped, "Pawk!! Tuwwk! It da pawk!! Go pway! Pway on it!!" Tullk gently ruffled the boy's red hair as he nodded.   
"Yeah bud. You're gonna go play, looks like ya may even get the whole park to yourself!" Vito squealed at the thought.   
"I da king of da pawk!!" Tullk laughed and once close enough, gently sat Vito into the sandbox.   
"That ya are lad, now, you have fun, ok? Ol' Tullk is just gonna be over on that bench, ok? So no trouble or nothin'," he lightly teased. He knew Vito wouldn't be too hard to handle. He was short and easy to grab, especially considering his head space was currently two meaning he was still getting a hold of his walking. Tullk, just as he told Vito, started walking towards the bench and sat down. The six Arches members reached the park, Phog waved his hand towards Vito, pulling out a phone like device as well as a holographic screen from his watch.  
"Go put the littles down with the twerp. I'm gonna talk to boss a moment before I approach, you three talk to the guy that brought the brat here. Keep him occupied. Remember. We're two families with littles, head out," he commanded turning around though he stopped, looking over his shoulder, "oh, and little ones," he said using the term as if it were a disease or bother, "don't blow this for us."   
Eshu pouted, feeling the remark was sent more towards him than Zeep, but it did put an end to his wiggling as the two other littles were sat in the sandbox with Vito. Yumay waved to them before joining Teqeq and Suas in going over to Tullk.   
"Hi!" Suas said cheerfully, "I hope you don't mind if our little ones play with yours, he is so cute by the way!" she gushed sitting next to Tullk. Of course the old ravager had been watching the whole thing and he couldn't deny something felt odd about them but he nodded slightly regardless. He needed time to figure out what was so off putting about them.   
"Oh he ain't mine. I'm just babysittin' till the mama and papa come," he explained, glancing over to the three littles, Zeep and Vito eagerly babbling and making a sand castle as Eshu sat to the side a little unsure, "but I'm sure them playing together is fine. The lad doesn't have any little friends anyways."   
"None at all?" Yumay gasped, immediately Tullk's thoughts went to Peter but he slowly shook his head.   
"Nope. None."   
"Is the camera set up?" Phog asked.   
"Just about," Qusul assured, "just a few more minutes," Phog nodded, waiting patiently, tapping his foot against the ground. The beta glanced to the littles, Vito specifically, and couldn't stop his grin, he wouldn't know what hit him.


	9. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (9)

"What shou'd we add to make da cas'we p'etty?" Vito asked Zeep who looked around the sandbox. He picked up a little pebble, after having lightly digging the surface sand to find it and held it out to him. Vito squealed at the idea, gently placing it on top of the sand castle. Then Vito directed his gaze to Eshu, titling his head.   
"You don't wanna pway too?" he mumbled.  
Eshu tensed, he had hoped the two would keep each other entertained, especially since they were closer in age, Zeep only got to be one, at the oldest, and while he wasn't sure how old Vito was at the moment, the lisped voice and words told him it had to be fairly little. Eshu wasn't feeling that little though, maybe about 9, which was an unacceptable head space by the Arches standards, they expected their littles to be younger, like Zeep was and every other little within the Arches system. Yet another way Eshu managed to stand out. Still, he knew Dominique would be furious if he knew he was the one who messed up the mission, so he forced his best high pitched, kid's voice, and played along. He shook his head.   
"Shy," he mumbled. Vito tilted his head a bit but crawled closer to Eshu, before he could reach him though, much to the older little's relief, Phog approached, having finally finishing the call, a camera and voice recorder activated on his watch thanks to Qusul. He knelt down, forcing on a little smile.   
"Well, hello there, little ones. Are you all having fun?" Zeep squealed and nodded, Vito looked up a bit apprehensively to Phog, a little whimper leaving him, it was one thing for other littles to come up to him. They understood him, they were like him in some manner of the way, while perhaps not as little, or big, as he was nor the same gender or skin color, or any of that, they all were younger than their biological age within their mind and that was the important part. However, having an adult walk up to him, without any adults nearby worried him. A lot. Tears started filling up his eyes. Phog panicked, he heard from Dengar how much of a crybaby Udonta's kid was, but he wasn't expecting it to be this bad. Immediately, he cursed in his head. If the brat started to cry, he'd have to walk away and jeopardize the mission so he had to act fast.  
"Hey. No. Don't cry. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to meet you, I'm Zeep's daddy," this earned a confused look from his little brother but Phog ignored it, "I just came here to see who my little boy," he gently pinched Zeep's cheek making the baffled look go away and instead be replaced with a gleeful look, "was playing with, that's all."   
Vito started to calm down a little, still trying to peek past Phog to see Tullk but what caught his attention instead was Eshu who silently shook his head no. Vito wasn't really sure why he was shaking his head, but Vito could tell he was looking directly at him and so, he took it as a sign, producing another frightened whimper from him before he started to sob. This immediately grabbed Tullk's attention who wasted no time to abandon his conversation with Saus, Teqeq, and Yumay and walked up to Vito. Phog took a quick moment to glare at little Vito before getting rid of it as Tullk came close enough to pick up Vito, soothingly bouncing him. Tullk glanced down to Phog, getting even more of a dangerous vibe from him, making him hug Vito even closer.  
"Aww, laddie, what'sa matter, hmm? It's ok, settle down, settle down lad, Tullk's gotcha, it's ok...." he mumbled soothingly, softly, still eyeing Phog, eventually getting his attention, he forced an apologetic smile as he raised to his feet.   
"I'm so sorry about that, I was just trying to get to know the little fella, since this," he placed a hand rather roughly on Zeep's head, making him wince, "is my little guy. I was so glad to see he was making a friend. It seems to be so hard for them to get those."   
Tullk was still unsure, gently cradling the back of Vito's head with his hand, nodding slowly, "Uh, yeah. It can be.... no worries though. I'm sure he's just scared, he doesn't get talked to by many adults."  
"Oh, really? Why not? It seems to be easier for adults to talk to these two than actual children..... perhaps it's all his crying?" Phog suggested, trying not to sound too annoyed and bitter, but Tullk caught on no less, arching a brow.  
"Um... no. That's not it. His parents and I as well as the rest of our group travels a lot," Tullk explained as simply as he could, not giving much detail at all.  
"There's more of you?" Phog asked, arching a brow, trying to keep the smile mild, "Wow, that's amazing. Where are they? Are you all like part of a band?" before Tullk could answer, Phog noticed the ravager badge, perfect excuse to know what he was, he faked a gasp, pointing to the flame pin, "Oh no, I see now, you're all ravagers! Must say, I'm surprised, never would've expected ravagers to be the kinds to be gentle and sweet enough to have a little to take care of! Though..... I thought they weren't supposed to handle children? Must not be a very good captain then."   
Tullk grit his teeth, but Vito peeked out, tears still tracking his cheeks but he wasn't sobbing anymore, "Papa da best captain! Y-you buwwy!"   
Phog smiled more, getting even closer to what they were here for, "Oh, I see, your captain is specifically your caregiver."  
"Hush now, lad, don'tcha say nothing more, ok? Just suck yer thumb, we'll go getcha your paci here soon," Tullk promised in a quiet voice, trying to keep Phog from hearing anything. Vito gave a tiny whine but did comply, slipping his thumb into his mouth, it calming him almost instantly. Before Tullk could say anything to try and get Phog to back off though, a familiar gruff voice was heard.   
"Hey!!" Tullk looked to the source of it and wasn't sure if he should be relieved or frustrated seeing Yondu and Kraglin coming their way. Yondu did not like what he saw. Sure, there could be a completely innocent explanation to all of it, but, his mind went for the negative scenarios. Was thus stranger trying to hurt his son or Tullk? Was he not letting Vito play? Was he keeping them from leaving? Regardless, it fired him up. Kraglin didn't really like what he saw either but he was getting more of an uneasy feeling.   
The two finally reached them, Yondu had his arms crossed, the hand closer to his arrow already was pushing his coat aside. Phog could feel his nerves working up, seeing the weapon that had killed plenty before him, still, he tried his best to conceal it, he couldn't give them reason to be suspicious of him.   
"Whoa, take it easy. I take it you're daddy then?" he asked Yondu, eyes concentrated on the yaka arrow.   
"Papa, actually," Yondu growled, none too happily, "now. I'm gonna tell you this once. Back the f*ck off. Else I'm gonna use my arrow. Hear me?"   
"There's no need for any of this hostility. I just wanted to know if he's your little."   
"Don't matter if he is. Get going."   
Phog narrowed his eyes but picked up Zeep, "Come along darling, say goodbye to the others for now. We'll set up a play date elsewhere," he called to Suas. He then bent down near Eshu's ear, which was the only thing distracted the only little not being held from watching Yondu make his threats with awe, acting as if he was going to tell him bye but instead, he growled lowly.   
"Keep an eye on them. I'm going to give you my watch to record them. You better get something for us to use," he subtly slid hus watch off, sitting it with Eshu who nervously nodded. As Phog rose up again just as Suas reached him. She gently took Zeep and buckled him into the stroller, despite him being fussy at having to leave his friends and the park so soon.   
"Hush, hush now. Its ok," Saus whispered as she pushed the stroller away, Phog walking next to her. They all walked away, not too far, but certainly enough to not be noticed. Yomdu glared at them until hw couldn't see them then looked to Tullk and Vito.  
"What happened? Did he hurt either of you? I swear...."   
"Settle down, sir," Tullk comforted, "not entirely sure what happened. I just think lil Vi here got spooked is all. The man walked up to him and he started crying. He took a lot of interest in the fact we were ravagers with a little."   
Eshu hesitated a moment, he didn't want to wreck things for this family but he didn't want to face the gang's wrath either, especially not Dominique's. Especially since he screwed it up once. The leader had everyone's fears and other weaknesses on file and the ability to use them, so, with a nervous and rather heavy heart, he acted like he was playing with the watch like a toy, the camera and recorder section directed at the family to catch it all.   
Yondu gently took Vito, bouncing him, "Aww, my poor boy. That mean man spooked ya, huh? Dontcha worry none. Papa's here. He's gotcha, he'll keep ya safe. Won't let no one lay their grimey claw or hand or tentacle or whatever on ya," he promised. Normally, Yondu left the comfort and more coddling, gentle things to Kraglin since he was simply better at it, but the blue skinned father knew he needed to seriously work on his relationship with Vito to make up for everything that had happened between them and Kraglin didn't argue thinking it'd be good for them both. Vito gave a soft whine as he clung onto him.   
"He say you a bad cap'in cause you gots me, papa, but dat not twue! You da stwongest an best eber!!" the little insisted, Yondu hummed softly holding him closer as he kissed his head three times in a row.   
"Thank you, Vi, but don't worry none. Papa don't care about his dumb opinion, baby. All he needs is yours and mama's opinions," he cooed, "they're what matter to me."   
Kraglin had to smile at those words. Having enough, Eshu looked towards Yumay and Teqeq who got up, approaching them. Teqeq picked up Eshu much to his disgruntlement.   
"Sorry we didn't get this little one sooner. We didn't want to interrupt. Bless that little guy's heart," Yumay said, Teqeq then added after, following the plan. They had the recording they wanted, now there was to convincethemtogo to town and send what the watch got to Qusul.   
"Theres a toy shop in town I bet he'd like. Goodness knows he'd deserve it after something like that. Regardless, we'll leave you all to it. Have a great day."   
Tullk furrowed his brows as they three walked away too, still unsure what to think of them. Yondu hummed softly, looking down to Vito.   
"I guess ya do deserve something nice after getting all scared, huh, son? We'll go find that toy store then head back to the ship for yer nap."   
Vito giggled excitedly at the idea of getting a new toy, clinging to Yondu as he, Kraglin, and Tullk walked. Tullk, more instinctively scanning for anything fishy or weird.   
"Did you get it?" Phog demanded as he approached the three others. Teqeq held the watch out as he nodded, Phog grinned, snatching it away and rewatching what it caught, and cackled gladly, nodding.   
"Excellent! And what a surprise, you didn't screw it all up, kid!" Phog said, condescendingly ruffling Eshu's hair then started getting to work of sending the video to Dominique and Qusul. Eshu didn't like the hair ruffle nor did he like the fact he had been expected to do bad with the task. What bothered him the most was the fact that he helped carry out the plan. It just gave him an awful feeling. He hoped that it wouldn't have the desired effect.   
It was about 15 minutes of looking around when Yondu, Tullk, Kraglin, and Vito came out, Vito hugging a dark blue creature with about eight eyes, red dots on its back, about four legs coming from its sides, and a happy smile.   
"Do you like your little Swarl, baby?" Kraglin hummed gently. Vito giggled happily at the species name and nodded.   
"Gonna name hew-" before he could finish his sentence, the screens on the side of the buildings lit up with the black, bold words BREAKING NEWS then, it switched to a typical news anchor setting with a male alien with professional brown hair and mustach, two large regular arms coming from the top of his body with pointer like arms usually found on insects protruding from the rest of his body.   
"Are ravagers really as scary as we paint them to be? Usually, they send us running away in fear. We let them run dirty jobs. However, just a few minutes ago we got a video from an.... anonymous source showing otherwise, showing they may be nothing more than coddling mommies and daddies, take a look."   
Yondu grit his teeth as Kraglin's mouth hung open, with Tullk shuffling uncomfortably as it displayed them and Vito on the screen.   
"Aww, my poor boy. That mean man spooked ya, huh?" Yondu couldn't focus on the rest of the event being played back. Most people were watching the news. A few that were near the ravagers though started staring.   
"We need to get to the ship. Now. 'Fore all of this spreads, get going!" he barked nervously, frustratedly. How was that recorded? Was there a chance it was already spread past this planet? He had that and a lot of similar thoughts racing through his mind as he raced towards the ship, carrying Vito, two of his closest friends close by doing the same.   
Dominique smirked casually as he ran right past him and Dengar. Dominique sipped a coffee while Dengar read on a holopad, glancing up after a moment, "Hey boss. Good plan and all, they seem really frantic. How does this affect all the other ravagers though?"   
Dominique, satisfied with how the plan worked, smirked as he briefly saw them boarding the Elector through the crowds, as well as the ship getting ready to take off.   
"Because Dengar, ravagers are hired to do dangerous, nasty, harmful work. If their reputation is tarnished by something like spending their time coochie cooing babies and changing diapers..... nobody will want to hire them. Business will go down and then," he paused to chuckle, "its bye bye ravagers."   
Yondu paced his bedroom nervously, Kraglin sitting on the bed with Vito on his lap, Kraglin knew why he was nervous. He was nervous too. Still, he had to act calm, be the logic for his baby and his captain, "Calm down, sir, I bet its only on that planet. I bet we can hack the news system and delete it. Problem solved," he tried to assure.   
Yondu took in a deep breath and slowly nodded, feeling his holopad buzz a few times. He sighed irriraredly as he looked who was calling. Now was not the time. Until he saw who was calling. Stakar. Great, he could explain the situation before it reached him, before it got out of hand he figured, until he saw his father figure's angry, frustrated expression.


	10. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. (10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is a fairly explicit anxiety attack scene in this chapter, just like the previous book, if this makes you uncomfortable or will trigger you, please just skip this chapter.

"I think," Stakar started with a growl, "you have some explaining to do, Yondu," before anything could be asked or said, Stakar pulled up a video, the same one they saw on the news station a few mere minutes ago. Yondu watched the whole thing to the end this time.   
"Papa don't care about his dumb opinion, baby. All I need is yours and mama's. They're what matters to me," after the clip, the a new news reporter, one for another planet, she was extremely tall and had black, curly hair, three green eyes with long eyelashes, and brown skin.   
"Well you saw it here folks. Seems Yondu Udonta has a little! Who would've thought? Next time I'd be a little more picky about who I hire, huh?" she laughed, then the video disappeared.   
Yondu faltered a little at that, still, his eyes held hope almost desperation, "Stakar, its-"   
"Do you realize how bad this is? We're going to lose business over this. All of us swore to not let this get out to the public and look at it now! Everyone, everywhere knows!!"   
"I know, but listen-"   
"You are being completely immature with all of this! I can't believe you'd allow something like this to happen!!" Yondu opened his mouth for a third attempt at protesting but Stakar spoke again before he had a chance to utter any words out, "You clearly cannot handle this," he growled, looking up sternly, "either the little space stops now or Vito will be under my care since I can handle it better than you."   
Yondu's eyes widened a little at that and Kraglin held Vito closer, "What!?" the blue captain barked, "You ain't taking my son, Stakar! And he sure as h*ll ain't stopping what makes him happy!!"   
"We can dismiss the lies!" Kraglin added insistently.   
"You are a moron if you think that'll work, Obfonteri!!" the admiral shouted making Vito wince. How was it that his little space managed to cause trouble yet again? The anxiety and insecurity built up in Vito's chest, but since he was little, he didn't understand it at all.   
"Don't you come in shouting at my family, Stakar!!"   
"I wouldn't have to if you'd stop f*cking sh*t up all the time, Yondu!!! I can't believe you let this happen! What were you even thinking!?"   
"Ya gonna let me actually answer instead of cutting me off ya jack*ss??" Stakar snarled a little bit but didn't start to talk again, Yondu taking that as his opportunity to try and explain, "We don't know who got that video, let alone how. Its out of context though. I was comforting the kid. This shady man came up and had scared him. That's all!" Stakar stifled a groan, rubbing his face.   
"Exactly my point. You know that we can't allow ourselves to act all coddling towards people in public!"   
"I ain't gonna change my family's ways just cause it doesn't fit in with how you want things to be. I'm not that brat ya picked up all them years ago!"   
"No but boy do I wish you were sometimes so I could make sure you turned out less spoiled! I doubt I'd be having these issues right now then!" Yondu stared blankly, surprised at his father figure's words. Did Stakar really wish he was still a recently freed, terrified of everything slave? He wouldn't say it, but that idea hurt him.  
Kraglin could feel the atmosphere in the bedroom and he hated it. He hated his baby's pain and he hated his captain's pain, his own anger at the admiral. He narrowed his eyes and boldly leaned forward, ending Stakar's call abruptly, swiftly.   
Yondu snarled a little bit at that but didn't scold Kraglin for it, instead rubbing his face. He knew Stakar would be furious, but, right now, Yondu couldn't care less about that because he was furious by what he had said. Yondu couldn't bring himself to do either options.  
Vito was his son and he'd never let himself abandon him and let someone else raise him, Yondu had waited years to officially have Vito aboard. He wasn't going to make Vito stop his little space either though, it made his son happy, it made him and Kraglin happy and he felt that Vito had to stop more than enough parts of himself. They just wouldn't and couldn't happen.   
Yondu sighed finally directing his attention to Kraglin and Vito. As he expected, tears were in Vito's eyes but it didn't look like any had fallen yet, and he was shaking all over. In attempt to comfort him, Kraglin was gently rocking with him, Kraglin looked at Yondu worry and yet still determination, Yondu nodded gently at the look knowing what it meant, he sighed again, sitting next to them, wrapping his arm around Kraglin, effectively hugging him and Vito.   
"Don't stress about this you two, ok? I ain't letting him take Vito and he ain't gonna make Vi quit his little space," he promised, hesitating a moment, before sighing, "that being said..... Vi, baby, I'm sorry to do this, but mama and I are gonna have to keep busy. We're gonna set up a lot of jobs 'fore word gets around more than it has, so, I'm gonna letcha stay with Peter. It'll just be a few days, maybe weeks, but I promise we'll getcha after it smooths over. We'll work as fast as we can, ok? We'll ask Petey about you still getting your little space time and as soon as you're back, you will get as much little space as your little heart can take," he promised Vito's lip finally started trembling, or maybe it had been before and was just hard to tell because of his whole body shaking. It still was but in a tamer manner.   
"No, no.... don't cry, son," he pleaded gently, Vito whimpered and hiccupped, trying to keep back a crying fit but he was so little and scared by this point, that he burst into cries, but it wasn't like his regular kind, it was almost like he was struggling to breathe, Yondu furrowed his brows slightly, Kraglin, however, easily picked up on what was happening. He turned Vito to face him.  
"Vi, honey, I need you to breathe with me, ok? Copy mama, deep breath in. 1. Deep breath out. 2," he demonstrated the actions as he said them, Vito gave another whimper but tried to do as Kraglin instructed, taking in a rough breath and he tried to let it out but it got caught in his throat making him give a strangled cry and only succeed in taking in more air instead of letting it out. Yondu winced while his first mate and lover frowned gently but that was it, "Its ok, sweetheart, deep breath in, follow mama's lead," he cooed, than took in a deep breath himself. Vito continued to sob but tried to take in a small, shaky one, magaging alright, even getting that breath out smoother than the previous attempt.   
It took a few times of Kraglin repeating the words and showing him what to do and coaxing him to do the same but it eventually got to where it worked out, the the efforts had results. Positive ones at that. Kraglin was so relieved and immediately hugged his baby close, rocking him again, "Its ok. Its better. Its alright, sweetheart," he cooed.   
"What was that?" Yondu demanded though his tone was soft given his worry and confusion to the situation.   
"I'll tell ya after you make Vi a bottle. He needs his nap for sure," Yondu sighed but nodded going to do so as Kraglin looked down at Vito.   
"Baby boy, are you ok, sweetheart?" Vito nuzzled into Kraglin's chest with a little whimper, clinging tight to him.   
"Mama, m-mama s'awy..." Vito mumbled feeling much more little due to the attack.  
"I know baby, it's over. Its ok. You, me, and papa are gonna cuddle, and you're gonna have a nappy time," he cooed gently, "you can have baba... how old are you my baby?" he asked, rubbing his back. Since Kraglin knew exactly how those felt like, he was being extremely gentle and loving with the little. Vito sniffled and held up one finger. Kraglin nodded, kissing his forehead, looking up when Yondu came back, he held his hand out for the bottle and once he had it, he gently put the bottle to Vito's lips. The little fussed and whined a bit at this but in the end, he did latch onto the bottle and start sucking on it, his little eyes getting drowsy almost immediately. Still, Kraglin continued to rock with him as he drank. Yondu sighed softly and sat diwn next to them, on Kraglin's left side so Vito could see him too. Vito tiredly rubbed his eyes but barely managed past the bottle's tip.   
"Snuggie?" Kraglin nodded and looked over to Yondu who started shifting, prompting Kraglin to do the same just slower and more cautious since he had a little baby in his arms, once all settled, they were in their usual spots. Vito laid between them with Kraglin on his left side, closest to the wall and Yondu on his right with the edge of the bed. Still, Vito looked up at them making sure he see both of them before he settled with the bottle in his mouth.   
With everything that went on, it didn't take long at all for him to fall asleep. "Now, tell me what happened there," Yondu insisted, looking at Kraglin.   
Kraglin sighed softly, shaking his head, "Was what they call an anxiety attack, sir. Had some for myself in the past," he murmured softly, almost sadly, running his fingers through his hair. Yondu frowned at that but nodded understandingly, reaching over to gently peck Kraglin's hand.  
"I'm sorry, darlin'," Kraglin shrugged with another sigh. Both hesitated a moment before the first mate said.   
"You call Pete, I'll look for jobs," Yondu nodded in agreement, he was fine with that, after all, by this point, calling Peter would give him less guilt. They both got their holopads out and got to work.   
Peter looked up at the call from his dinner. He groaned softly seeing it was Yondu. He hesitated a moment before setting the sandwich down and answered, "What?"   
"Peter, we could really use your help..... Not sure if you've seen the news but the ravagers are in a bit of a pickle, so we're gonna be busy.... do...... can you keep yer brother for a while? Just till we got the work back on a roll. Please. You know I wouldn't call if I didn't need your help."   
Peter looked down at the table a few long moments before nodding slowly, looking back up, "Yeah..... Yeah. I can do that. Tell me your coordinates and I'll meet you there."


	11. No. (11)

"Alright, so, you and Ethan will be bunking together," Peter said softly, bent down to see his brother's eyes. Vito looked over to Ethan a bit nervously. Apparently, the last time they interacted Vito didn't have his memories and thus acted like a complete three-year-old. Did he have an accident? Did he have a temper tantrum? No matter the case, it was humiliating to imagine. Ethan was a whole year younger than him! He had already planned to yet again avoid little space so that Peter nor Gamora had to worry about it, but now it was most certainly off the table, he wasn't going to risk acting like a toddler around his nephew and he sure as heck wasn't going to be cared for him. It was bad enough Yondu, Kraglin, and Peter all agreed he'd need pull ups at least, but he knew for a fact his parents put in a few diapers in. What didn't help Vito's case was he was holding Lest-ther, the toy meant the world to him but geez if it didn't make him look like a kid, his only saving grace was the fact Ethan was shorter than him.  
Ethan looked back over to Vito and offered a little smile. Vito, out of embarrassment of the whole thing glanced away to the ground, nodding a bit.   
"Yeah Petey, sounds good."  
Peter smiled a bit encouragingly before looking to his son, "Baby, will you show Vito your room?" then Peter looked at Vito, "Vi, there's a pallet on the floor for you so that you don't fall off and get a boo boo," Vito scrunched his nose up at the rather babyish tone Peter had used for him. It was just as embarrassing. He thought with his son around, Peter wouldn't want him to be little, but it appeared the whole situation made his older brother feel bad enough to want him to have an outlet to get rid of the stress. Ethan nodded to what Peter said making the father smile back and gently ruffle his hair.   
"Alright, if either of you need anything, come get me or Gamora, that means you, little guy," he teased, poking Vito's stomach making magenta finally rise up in his cheeks, "and baby, you know mommy and I are here for you no matter what," Peter added softly. Ethan, who was fixing his hair again, nodded and looked towards Vito again. Once he had his hair settled he motioned for Vito to follow him, so, he did, a big begrudgingly. Ethan opened the door revealing a fairly decent sized room, it was clean but had a toy blue leamur on the bed, there were also plenty of books around the room. On the desk was a small robot. Sure enough, a pallet made up of spare pillows and blankets on the Milano laid at the floor next to the foot of Ethan's bed.   
It eased Vito seeing that Ethan had a stuffed animal too. He looked at the robot, suddenly, a voice came out of it, "Good afternoon, young sir," Vito jolted surprised, Ethan smiled amusedly at this.   
"My parents had similar reactions, no worries though, this is JARVIS," he introduced, "he's an AI in this robot I built," he explained. Vito's eyes were wide with awe, looking to him then the robot then back to him.  
"You built that?" Ethan nodded a bit sheepishly, Vito slowly turned to look at the robot again before laughing slightly.   
"Well, who would've thought Petey's kid would be a genius," he looked back over to Ethan and smiled a bit apologetically, "no offense to you, or Petey for that matter, but he isn't really the brightest star in the galaxy. I love him, but geez," Ethan couldn't help but chuckle slightly himself at that, nodding a bit in agreement.   
"I know," he assured.   
Vito snorted, sitting on the pallet, still able to see Ethan as he sat up on his bed, "Papa tells stories about him all the time."   
Ethan's eyes lit up. He hadn't really gotten to spend much time with Yondu just yet considering both teams had been busy with one thing or another, but he always took any chance he could to hear enbarrassing things about his dad, "Got any good ones to share?"   
Vito grinned as he gently sat Lest-ther down next to himself, "Where to start...... there was one time, he'd been pulling a lot of pranks on the crew and getting on everyone's nerves, so they hatch a plan to get back at him. They tell him he can have his first solo mission, he was about your age, maybe a year or two younger, so they had only let him do them with a responsible adult. Of course he was excited, what he didn't know is they found a beauty contest on a planet," he smirked as Ethan gave a laugh, assuming where this was going, "so they tell him they have to enter him in it for him to look for a diamond hidden up on the wood planks, so he lets them dress him up in a hot pink, extremely frilly dress that better suited a Barbie doll. They even signed him up with the name Dolly because of the troll doll he had. So he steps on the stage clumsily because of the dress shoes they made him wear and as he starts looking the entire ravager crew stands up and starts cracking up at him. Some even snapped some pictures of him," Vito and Ethan both shared a laugh at this.   
"They didn't feel bad about ruining the pageant?" Ethan asked still grinning, Vito shook his head.   
"Papa says ravagers don't care about stuff like that. Sometimes they purposely go into a place to scare the people."   
Ethan blinked a bit surprised at that before shaking his head, "Dad doesn't like the ravagers, says that they gave him a bad childhood."   
Vito frowned a bit, "I'll give him this, its far from easy. All the ravagers are rude and if you're smaller and weaker than them, you can be garenteed they'll hurt you. You can't let them see they hurt you. Papa tries to make it easier though, for me and he did it for Petey too. Despite what he does and says, he loved him a lot...." Ethan blinked but smiled a little at that, then Vito softly added, "he seems to have taken a liking to you too."   
The two continued to talk, even through dinner, Vito was grateful the only mishap was Peter asking if he needed help but that was it. Afterwards, they both hung out with Peter, Gamora, and Rocket, Ethan was laid out on his parents' lap, Rocket sat on the floor working on a bomb and Vito sat next to Rocket. It was honestly a rather fun time. After a few hours, it was time for them to lay down.   
"Hey," Ethan said a bit nervously, Vito looked up at him, to show he had his attention, "so I usually let JARVIS play music to help me sleep..... is that gonna bother you?"   
Vito blinked looking at the robot, "It plays music too??" he then looked back over to Ethan with a curious arched brow, "What do you listen to? Like lullabies?"   
"Oh, no. I mean if you want to, we can....." Ethan started before Vito quickly shook his head. His little teddy bear, space ship pj's, and diaper were enough for him, the lullabies at night would definitely make him slip.   
"Well, I usually listen to music like dad's..."   
Vito eased at that, nodding, "Yeah, ok. That's totally fine..." Ethan nodded relieved and smiled, turning the light off.   
"JARVIS, play "O-o-h Child"," Ethan instructed as he settled into bed, hugging the leamur from earlier as well as a plush raccoon to his chest.   
"Of course, young sir, right away," the robot replied, and soon the song started to softly play. The two drifted into comfortable sleep for a while, until about 4 in the morning when Vito bolted awake with a wail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the previous book, Ethan Quill still belongs to my friend who gave me permission to use him. He can be found on Wattpad with the user name Dad-of-Pupper and wolfmonkey822 on Ao3.


	12. No. No (12)

Ethan jolted awake at the wail, reaching over to turn the lamp on then crawling to the end of the bed giving him the entire view of Vito. As said, he was sobbing, Lest-ther had been left to his side where he had been cuddling it beforehand, he was sat upright arms hanging loosely by his sides. He coughed as another bawl worked itself up in his throat and was released mere seconds afterwards. The younger boy was undoubtedly surprised and still trying to process what was happening, thankfully he got his answer as soon as the little spotted him, making grabby hands, "E-Efffaaaan!"   
Ethan was still rather surprised but he at least had an idea of what to do now. He leaned over the end of his bed, gently running his fingers through Vito's hair making the little whimper a little but start to calm down as he looked up at Ethan from the floor pallet, tears still trailing down his, now, magenta cheeks.   
"Hey.... hey buddy. Its ok, what's the matter?" he gently asked. Vito hiccupped pitifully.   
"B-bad d'eam...." Ethan noddded slowly.   
"I see..... do you want to come up here with me?" he gently offered, Vito sniffled and paused a moment, debating on it before he indeed nodded his head, "Alright, do you need help buddy? How old are you feeling, hmm?" there was more hesitation from Vito, instead another whimper leaving him. Was he being a bother? Was he too little? As if able to hear the little's thoughts, Ethan gently added.   
"Its ok, Vito, ok? Take as long as you need. I'm here to help you," that sentence was almost enough to send Vito into another sobbing fit, just out of happiness and relief. It gave him the courage he needed to answer, holding up two shaky fingers. Ethan nodded reassuringly, he moved his hand from Vito's hair and instead held it out to him to help him up.   
"Alright, well, how about you grab your teddy and you and it can come up here with me, we can cuddle, ok? That sound nice?" Vito sniffled but nodded in agreement, getting up, a bit shakily but grabbed onto the end of the bed despite the fact Ethan had held a hand out offering to help the little making the younger boy smile a bit amusedly.   
"Good job, buddy, cmon up here," he encouraged, patting the spot next to him. Vito whined a little bit but climbed over the end of the bed, apparently finding it easier than walking around it. Ethan settled up to his pillows again as Vito let himself lay next to him, giving a tiny whimper.   
"Whats the matter, little guy?" Ethan softly asked. Vito looked up a little hesitantly. Being little and in a new environment was honestly scary, he hadn't ever stayed on the Milano before, always petrified of breaking something on his brother's precious ship, but especially not in Ethan's room. I mean he nor his parents even knew about Ethan up till about a month ago, but that was besides the point. He had gotten used to Kraglin and Yondu's comfort after nightmares too.   
Through the three weeks he had mainly all his memories back, he still had nightmares. Before little space, he'd keep himself quiet after them but when you were asleep between your parents, it was harder to hide and even if he hadn't been little, they handled it fairly gently anyways. Still, Vito didn't want to seem ungrateful, Ethan was being nice about it, still, it wasn't really the same, not that he wanted to admit to that, so he gave another whimper, slipping his thumb in his mouth. Ethan paused a moment, thinking back to Charlie.   
Charlie was Bruce Banner's son and was who Ethan had been raised alongside, and so he grew to see him as a little brother, especially since, like Vito, he was a little. With him in mind, Ethan couldn't help but smile firstly but it, secondly,, gave him perspective as to how to comfort Vito. Even if they still were in the process of getting to know each other, no little deserved to be petrified without help. He paused a moment before wrapping his arms around Vito which startled the little but, grateful for the hug, he wrapped his own free arm around Ethan.   
It made things a little bit better. It wasn't mama and papa where Vito was able to feel small, given that the adults were taller than him unlike Ethan but it was comforting to have for sure. Enough to let him relax.   
"Do you want to talk about what scared you, little guy?" Ethan softly offered. He knew talking about it helped for some people and for others, it didn't, regardless, he was willing to try whatever. Vito hesitated at the sweet offer, shivering a bit as he thought about it. He wasnt quite sure how much Ethan knew, he doubted he knew everything, heck Vito didn't even for a decent while. He sniffled but mumbled out, figuring to simplify it.   
"G-got tooken by meanies..... got huwt, miss mama and papa," Ethan nodded gently, a bit surprised.   
"Well, don't worry. There's no meanies here," he assured softly, "and I'll keep you safe, your nephew will look out for you. You just shut your eyes ok?"   
Vito obeyed, being tired. He knew he had intended to avoid dlipping but Ethan honestly made him feel so safe and able to be little but there were a part of Vito wanting to still be older, to make sure Ethan didn't have to be too much of an adult, it was an awful feeling, so he softly managed, "You 'hut youw eyesh too...." Ethan chuckled but did so.   
"JARVIS, play Dear Theodosa," Ethan instructed and the rather sweet musical song started to play sending both boys to a much more comfortable sleep till the morning.


	13. No. No. No. (13)

Vito woke groggy and the first thing he registered was he was next to Ethan. Then that he was on the younger boy's bed, earning a groan. He had surly slipped, yes, now that he thought about it, the memories flooded back. This only annoyed him though. He told himself that he wasn't going to slip. He managed to not do so for three weeks why couldn't he had managed it last night!?   
It meant he acted like a total baby around someone younger than him which, for his big space pride, was not ok. Hearing the groan, Ethan stirred making the older boy tense, cheeks ablaze at the thought. He sighed rubbing hus face as Ethan's tired eyes started opening. Vito tensed, even tightly shutting his eyes as he felt Ethan shift a little.   
"Hey Vito, you doing better?" Vito let out his second groan, sitting up.   
"Yeah.... yeah I am and I am so incredibly sorry about last night, I'm not sure what had gotten into me. I usually am able to suppress my little space better than that, I swear-"   
Ethan gently cut him off, sitting up too, "You don't have to suppress it."   
Vito sighed at that, "I want to though..... ever since this has come out it just seems like bad stuff has happened.... plus, no offense, you're younger than me. The galaxy usually wipes away any chance of a childhood, I don't wanna add on to that, and.... its a little embarrassing.." Ethan paused at that. He wasn't really hurt by the words, he knew it must be a little odd, still, he eventually replied.   
"Well, as true as that may be, you don't have to worry about it, I'm not exactly a little kid and I did have a happy childhood.... with my other family," Vito arched a brow at that.   
"Other family, huh?" he repeated, he took a moment to think before asking, "What, were you raised by Pete's grandpa? I think he's still alive...." Ethan shook his head slowly.   
"I-if he is, I've never met him," Ethan rubbed his wrists nervously and a bit insecurely. That made Vito frown gently, rather worriedly. He could tell it made Ethan uncomfortable, so he backed off some.   
"You don't gotta explain if you don't want to, trust me. I've got family stuff I typically don't share, but if you ever want to talk it out..... I'm here to listen, ok?" Ethan blinked used to Peter pushing him to talk and explain, which he supposed he could understand to a point, but having someone to leave it be for now was nice too. Slowly, the younger boy nodded, rather relieved.  
"Ok.... thanks," Vito nodded a little bit.   
"Well, I'm guessing Drax usually makes something?" Ethan shook his head.   
"Sometimes he cooks nut we usually eat whenever we want," Vito hummed and nodded, slowly climbing off the bed, going to the bag he had packed to change.   
"Well, I don't know about you but I'm gonna get some breakfast," Ethan hummed and nodded too.   
"Yeah, breakfast sounds good," he agreed, walking to the door, only stopping once Vito spoke again.   
"Oh and Ethan?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Thanks.... for the reassurance and... the help last night. It was..... really nice."   
Ethan couldn't help but smile a little bit, "No problem."   
Elsewhere in the galaxy, Yondu sighed, flopping face first onto his bed, making Kraglin move to a sitting up position as to not be squashed by his captain. While Kraglin was tall, he was very skinny which gave Yondu the advantage of weight despite being shorter, he was stocky. Kraglin took a few silent moments to finish typing in results of the report for his most previous job before saying.   
"Rough job, sir?" Yondu was silent a while before pulling his head up.   
"F*cking course it was! These men don't know how to quit their whining. Tha's all I heard from Brahl the way back, how we're 'working them too hard' when hes had it off the past two jobs! Didn't know we hired f*cking sissies, Kraglin!" he snapped. The first mate stilled himself to not wince. He knew everyone had been on edge since they had been working to take on more work to mend the ravagers name and he had taken note of Yondu taking on the most work. He figured it was to redeem himself in Stakar's eyes.... again.   
"Easy, sir," he murmured gently, reachimg forward starting to rub Yondu's shoulders. Despite giving a growl at the action, the captain's body started to relax. Kraglin had to smile a little at that with relief.   
"There ya go, sir. Relax. I'm looking through reports, the news, we're on the right track. First Mate Martinex even messaged me saying that they're getting calls in," he cooed, "give it another week, maybe week and a half at most, and we'll be on track again," he promised, "sh*t stain employers know that," he leaned a bit forward, kissing at Yondu's jaw line and cheek gently, finishing his thought between pressing his lips to his captain's skin, "only... ravagers..... are tough and.... brave enough.... to do.... what they're too..... afraid to," he pulled away fully and let Yondu sit up himself before adding, "and I know for a fact that there ain't no ravager tougher and braver than my Cap'n Udonta."   
Yondu couldn't stop the grin pulling at his mouth before chuckling, "Obfonteri, you f*ckin sap..... ya always know jus' what to say," he muttered, "cmere," he wrapped his hand around the back of Kraglin's head and yanked him closer, letting their foreheads rest against each other a few moments before pressing their lips together a few moments and that was enough to make Kraglin smile too.   
"Just practice, I guess sir," he mumbled back, "gotta say though, as much as I've enjoyed our moments together, what little of them there has been, I'm looking forward to completing the family again," Yondu chuckled softly himself, kissing Kraglin's lip gently once more before whispering back.   
"I'd kiss to that, darlin."   
Elsewhere on the Elector, Gef nervously fiddled with a part of an engine, waiting for Oblo to say he needed it. He was grateful to have an easier job than some of the other crew members who were out quite a bit. He and Oblo had to put in an illegal part to a client's engine then reattach the engine to the ship. The only downside to the easier work was it meant Gef had a lot of time to think, and what his mind couldn't seem to stop thinking about was the discussion he had with Vito about the little space.   
It sounded tempting and it certainly sounded like it'd let Gef ignore his situations of bullying and negative thoughts, but Vito wasn't here so he didn't really think he had anyone to ask. How would he get into a little space? Who would be his 'caregiver'? Was it ridiculous of him to even think about it? Now that he thought about it, didn't Oblo help take care of Vito? So surly he'd know about little space then, right? He figured it was worth a shot than anything else.   
"Hey Oblo...?" the Krylonian hummed.   
"Yeah?"   
"Um... do..... you help out with the kid's little space, right?" Oblo nodded slightly with an arched brow, unsure why it was a topic, nervously, Gef added, "Could..... you maybe... see or uh help me figure out if I have one...?" Oblo was surprised and looked back over his shoulder, taking a few moments before smiling a bit and nodding.   
"Yeah. Let's just finish this really quick little guy and we'll see what we can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gef being a little was another request made by one of my readers, one I had been debating on before they even mentioned it, so, if you do not like that or for any other reason will feel the need to comment something mean feel free to stop reading the book here. Thank you again to those who both have read to this point or will continue to read. You just do whatever makes you feel more comfortable and happy.


	14. No. No. No. No. (14)

It had been about eight days since Vito's little space slip around Ethan and since it, it all seemed to be great for everyone, Vito had let himself slip here and there again and Ethan enjoyed it regardless. It was great to have another reminder of Charlie and talking with big Vito about stuff was equally as fun. They currently were doing a game of Would You Rather, in between Ethan reading and Vito playing a puzzle game on his holopad.   
"Would you rather be bit by a spider once or stung by 20 different bees in the same spot?" Vito hummed at Ethan's question.   
"Spider bite, you never specified what spider and, even if it is venomous I can get medicine," Ethan grinned a bit more, "would you rather....... be unable to talk for a whole day or unable to smell?"   
Ethan lowered his book to think on that one. It was tough, "Hmmm.... I'd say talk," he shrugged, then added, "its just for a day and I can be quiet already."   
Vito nodded, "Fair point, your turn."   
Ethan pulled his book back up a bit nervous about his next one, "Would you rather...... kiss a girl or...... kiss a.... boy?" it certainly caught Vito off guard. He was silent a moment before smiling a bit reassuringly.  
"Well, I've never kissed a boy and as far as I know I'm attracted to girls...... but I wouldn't see anything wrong if someone else wanted to kiss a boy, love is love after all."   
Ethan relaxed at that answer, his smile only growing, so far everyone in his family that he had told had accepted his attraction to guys, and Vito was family and the only one close to his age, plus they managed to get pretty close while Vito had been staying there, so to have another acceptance always eased him.   
"Were there any boys you liked?" he asked casually. Ethan hesitated a moment before nodding.   
"There was one..."   
Vito smiled fondly but at seeing Ethan not continuing, he didn't push him, instead commenting, "That's great. One of my cousins is gay too, but he doesn't want to get married," Ethan perked up with slight interest, looking to Vito again who had also dropped interest in his game to favor Ethan instead, "yeah, cousin Richie, he's one that I'm really close to because my mom helped raise him. He's the second oldest and he has a younger brother, Ricky."  
"Doesn't it ever get confusing?"   
"Maybe when you first meet them," Vito admitted with a shrug, "but it's a piece of cake from there. See, Richie has red hair like most of the family, but Ricky has blonde hair and a face full of freckles," he laughed a bit, "my ma used to tell me if I hung out with him too much, I'd start getting freckles like him then kiss my nose," at the mention of it, Vito instinctively scrunched his nose up.   
Ethan smiled softly at that, "She sounds really nice," Vito smiled a bit more and nodded.   
"Oh, she was," Ethan picked up on the past tense used and while it took a moment he frowned, realizing what that meant, Vito noticed and gently shook his head, "don't be upset, she lived a happy life.... I lived a happy life with her, that was all I could ask for," he assured.   
Ethan hesitated a moment before asking, "Do you miss her?" Vito nodded.   
"A lot," he admitted, "its one of the reasons I stuck with my little space. Its something we used to do together, and its a great distraction, Krags and papa don't really let me get sad in little space," he paused before getting up with Lest-ther in hand, sitting on the end of Ethan's bed, "its also why I still have this. He's been my favorite toy as long as I can remember and....." he carefully turned the bear over, undoing the back zipper, pulling out a few photos of him and Bonnie. Ethan looked them over.   
"You have her smile...." he commented making Vito laugh a little but nod.   
"Yeah.... I do. About the only physical thing I got from her, but I've always been told I'm a lot like her in personality...." Ethan smiled a bit more at him.   
"Then she really must've been a great person."   
Vito smiled a little more, about to answer until Peter knocked, "Hey, you two dressed decent?" both boys arched a brow.   
"Yeah, why?" Ethan called. Peter smiled more even if it wasn't visible behind the door.   
"You guys will see, just come to the exit," this furthered both of their confusion but they did so regardless. The Milano had been landed on a planet, even from where they stood it was easy to hear excuted screams and metal carts racing down also metal rails. Peter grinned more.  
"Welcome to the planet of fun! Cantropolius," he looked out at the mainly theme park based planet, "I just got off the call with Krags and Yondu. They said that they'll be ready to take Vito back tomorrow so I figured for the last day, you guys should have some fun!"   
"Wow! Uh thanks Petey," Vito said smiling a bit, looking forward to it. He hadn't been allowed to ride big rides at places like this since his little space was revealed, for granted he only went once since then with everyone, but he was excited nonetheless, plus, it'd be with Ethan and likely the rest of the Guardians so he was sure it'd be plenty of fun. Ethan blinked a bit surprised. While rollercoasters weren't his favorite thing in the world, he knew there would be other rides too. Peter was glad to see them both so happy, he chuckled as Gamora came up beside him, she was the only one of the Guardians coming along with them, the rest were going to a nearby planet that Rocket wanted to visit, though they'd be back in a few hours for them.   
"Alright," Peter started, lightly nudging his son and brother, "let's go have some fun," Vito gave an excited chuckle, hopping off the Milano, smile only widening as his feet landed on the planet. Ethan couldn't help but smile a bit more himself, getting off too, his parents not far behind him as the four walked towards the bustling crowds and noisy rides. Ethan stuck a bit closer to Gamora at how many people there were but he still seemed happy and excited. Peter sighed contently. He still could vividly recall when Yondu had brought him here, it was for what presumably was his 17th birthday. For granted, Peter was only 89% sure he had it right, there were so many different aging processes and dates counting in the galaxy that it was a little difficult to fully and firmly keep track of but he was confident that he was close enough which was just fine for him.   
"Alright, so, this place is special. You pay in advance and everything but food is open to you. Obviously, we already paid, so you guys can ride whatever you want, without judgement," Peter paused to glance to Vito, silent reassurance that if his little space got sparked up, he could ride kiddie rudes with no worries, "we are doing a buddy system though, you two stick together no matter what, me and Gamora will likely be close by and might ride some stuff with you but we're gonna mostly let you two have free rein."   
This took Ethan by surprise. Peter was notorious of being extremely protective. Rarely letting him do anything himself or alone but he was willing to take whatever he could, so, he happily nodded. The oldest male grinned a bit and nodded, ruffling his son's hair, much to Ethan's silent disgruntlement, but he didn't react that way regardless, "Alright then, you two go have some fun. Meet up with us at noon near the ferris wheel so we can get some lunch."   
"Alright!" both boys chirped before rushing off, Peter watching them with a chuckle before looking to Gamora.   
"You know, this place has a pretty sweet Tunnel of Love like ride, maybe we should check it out?" Gamora playfully rolled her eyes, doubting it'd be that interesting but she was willing to put up with a lot for Peter's sake.   
Meanwhile with the two teenagers, they were excitedly looking around, "What do you wanna ride first?" Vito asked. Ethan hummed softly, he was abke to handle most rides pretty well, rollercoasters freaked him out some but it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle. Tony owned an entire theme park that he got to go to pretty much anytime, so he was used it it all thankfully.   
"Wanna go on that?" he pointed to a ride shaped like a skate board but with walls in order to keep riders safe, it simply moved back and forth but the speed picked up each time. Vito grinned a bit and nodded eagerly as they both made their way to the line.   
"This was really nice of Petey," Vito hummed casually which made Ethan nod in agreement, piping up after.   
"Yeah, really nice. Especially since he's letting us do our own thing."   
Vito laughed a little, seeming to catch onto what the younger was talking about without him directly saying it, "Yeah, Petey can be a little overwhelming and overprotective at times, but he does it out of love."   
Ethan smiled a bit, since being back home with his biological parents, they worked very hard to not let him forget that they did love him, "Yeah, I know."   
Vito smiled back, playfully nudging his nephew, "Not that it doesn't get annoying sometimes," this earned a laugh out of Ethan and another nod. They soon were up to get onto the ride and they honestly both had fun. It didn't raise their adrenaline much, it nit going nearly as high as it seemed to from the line, but it was smooth and relaxing, especially as it swooshed cool air over their faces when their side swung upwards.  
Once it was over, though, they felt all the more eager to get to other rides, more exciting ones. They opted to go to a spinning one next, figuring it was better to do it now than after they had lunch that they could spew everywhere. Next were a swing like ride, like the first one, it wasn't anything really too scary, more relaxing, and Vito really enjoyed it, it almost getting his little space out. It simply swung them around in a high circle, allowing them to see mostly all of the park, of at least the side of it that they were on. With the easier rides, it got them both more daring, enticing them to go on a drop ride where it took them high in the air, also allowing them a great view of the park and other rides available before suddenly dropping. After that, they went on one somewhat similar to a roller coaster, but it didn't have loops and such, barely even any drops. It was eerie though as it was mostly in the dark apart from certain animatronics acting out different scenarios and those were lit up with a light above.   
While it wasn't anything really too scary, it did succeed in making them feel a little creeped out afterwards. Then they went into a maze of mirrors, something they both were delighted to recognize from Terran fairs and carnivals. It was nearing noon by the time they managed to find their way out of the maze, so, they started back to meet up with Peter and Gamora for lunch.   
"Ya know, I gotta say, this has been pretty fun. You're not too bad of a buddy," Vito joked partially, offering a grin.   
He honestly was enjoying his time with Ethan truly, it seemed like forever since he got to spend time with someone his age. Ethan chuckled a little at that, brushing his fluffier bangs off his forehead from where the sun had beat down on them, if not for the rush of wind the rides provided, he was sure he'd be burning up.  
"Yeah, it has been really fun, it's been forever since I've been in a place like this."  
Vito smiled lightly, "Oh yeah?" Ethan nodded.  
Vito wasn't expecting him to elaborate, but Ethan caught him off guard, "Yeah, I think last time I went to an amusement park was like two years ago, I went with Asmund, Liam, Charlie, and Peter."  
Vito couldn't help but smile a little more at the names given, he didn't know them, but he could tell it did make Ethan happy. "They sound like good friends," he commented, making Ethan chuckle and nod a little.   
"They were, the best of friends," he paused a moment before adding, "except for Charlie, I wouldn't really consider him a friend.... he was always more like a little brother to me," Vito finally glanced to Ethan, he had been avoiding doing so so that the younger boy wouldn't feel pressured, he didn't want to make him talk about anything he didn't want to, but hearing him essentially say he had a little brother, Vito had to make sure he was ok. After all, Vito knew what it was like to talk about family you didn't get to see.   
Sure enough, Ethan did look a little sad. Vito paused a moment before gently wrapping an arm around him as they walked.   
"I bet he really enjoyed getting to have you as a big brother."   
It wasn't long after that they finally found the two parents, Peter sighed contently, obviously having been enjoying himself on this little trip and Gamora looked rather happier herself.  
"So, there's a few really good places to eat.... there's somewhere I wanna take you two.... but that's for after lunch."  
Vito shrugged a little bit, "You'd know the places, Petey, I say you chose," Ethan looked a little unsure about this idea, but it was a good point. Peter knew this place better than any of them, none of them but him having been here before. This made Peter grin, not making his son's uneasiness about leaving that decision to him any better, but he motioned for them to follow regardless.  
They all four soon stopped in a little building, obviously a restaurant. It had booths like most Terran places but it's workers consisted of a tall green bug like woman with black hair, 4 arms, and 8 eyes. A short brown creature with wings, and a seeming Krylonian woman with deep purple hair. As the two boys eyed the menu, they thankfully saw things they recognized though none of it was exactly Terran food, some were pretty close though.   
"I'll have a double cheese snarger," Peter started, a snarger was fairly close to a hamburger by Terran standards, though it was made with completely different meat. He then looked to his wife, brother, and son to see what they wanted. Gamora got something rather small, she was used to smaller meals, having needed them to keep a good figure for training. Ethan opted to try the snarger too, after having seen the picture of it, figuring it couldn't be too bad, and Vito got what was equivalent to chicken strips, though, like the hamburger like food, it was made out of a different galactic species. It was actually a fairly calm lunch, one that they all enjoyed, even Gamora laughed a little at some of the comments made. It was only about to get better though. After the meal, Ethan and Vito were stuck blindly following Peter again until they reached another small shop.   
"Ta-da!" he turned to look at the two younger boys, "This," he motioned backwards to the shop, "is one of only three places besides Terra that sells cotton candy. I figured it had been a while since you two had that, so....... why don't you go pick out your flavors?" this excited the two young teens as they raced forward, Ethan getting a pink color while Vito chose a purple. The rest of the day went just as smoothly. They had wandered the park a little while as to let their stomachs settle then they got on more rides including a river based one and they even got to ride the ferris wheel.   
Needless to say, once the day was over and it was time for them to return to the ship, they were tuckered out, giving Peter excuse to carry them both. He got them laid down and tucked in, chuckling a bit as he excited finding their tiredness rather adorable. Just as Vito settled in, snuggled up to Lest-ther, enjoying the last day of hus bunking with Ethan, the younger boy's voice tiredly called out.   
"Hey.... remember how I told you..... about Charlie?"   
"Mmhmmm?" Vito hummed, subconsciously slipping his thumb in his mouth, hus drowsiness making him more inclined to slip.   
"Yeah..... he was a little too...." thus caught Vito by surprise glancing up to Ethan.   
"That's how yow know how to take care of wittles?" he asked, tone slightly lisped and muffled due to his thumb. This earned a chuckle from Ethan, easily able to guess why Vito sounded like tgat but he nodded, relaxing in bed, cuddled up to his own two stuffed animals.   
"Yeah..... I helped take care of him along with the two guys who were pretty much like my dads....." Vito blinked a little surprised at Ethan telling him this, but kept silent, as to not push him, "it was Tony and Bruce....." Ethan yawned a little bit, "thanks, for being a good roommate, Vito. You were fun and not pushy.... I had fun spending time with you."   
This made Vito smile a little bit, "Me too, Ethan, thanks to you too. You helped me a lot with this....." with that, the room fell into a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like Ethan, Charlie, Liam, and Asmund all also belong to the same friend.


End file.
